Secrets of Jinn (HIATUS)
by xxTheTruMan196
Summary: The Avatar has kept the world of Reylea in balance for nearly 10,000 years, until the Fire Nation attacked, and he was lost. But what many people didn't know, is that the Avatar wasn't Reylea's only protector. There was also one who protected it from enemies beyond the stars, known as the Watcher. (SHANIVERSE SIDE STORY)
1. Story Introduction!

_Well hello there readers! If you're an avid reader of my Star Wars/Legend of Korra crossover, **The Avatar & the Force,** then you'd know, and are excited about this story, since there's a special bit added to it: Qui-Gon! The master of Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon Jinn, in the world of Avatar during the end of the hundred year war, when Aang defeated the Fire Nation._

 _How did he get there? What happened?_

 _Those questions will be answered in this story; which y the way, it'll be shorter than stories I usually post, and won't gloss over every episode of the show. There are several reasons for that, I will say. One, I don't have enough time for writing, another long story involving a TV show or movie series. Two, this isn't going to be one of those Star Wars crossover fics where a Jedi joins the Gaang from the start and sees their adventure through to the end, no. Qui-Gon will be more of a support role to the Gaang, kind of like how Iroh is to Zuko._

 _However, I will do my best to write it in a way that is fun and interesting for absolutely everyone, considering it won't focus completely on the show's main characters, more on Qui-Gon and his interactions with them! So, I hope I have your attention and interest, and I'll get started on this hopefully real soon!_

 _Until then, I will say that the support you guys have more my stories is absolutely amazing, and I could do all of this without it!_


	2. Chapter 1 - The Avatar has Returned

**_Journal Entry #1_**

 _Since the people of Reylea first began to create civilization for themselves, they've carried great powers known to them as bending, one of which each nation has named themselves after._

 _The Water Tribes, who bend the element of Water._

 _The Earth Kingdom, that bends the element of Earth._

 _The Fire Nation, who wields the element of Fire._

 _And the Air Nomads, that use the element of Air._

 _For as long as the people of Reylea could remember, there was peace and prosperity throughout the world as they were guided and protected by the Avatar, the only one who could wield and master all four elements at once. The power of the Avatar is only possible thanks to the spirit of Raava, who fused with the first Avatar Wan in order to protect Reylea from its ultimate darkness._

 _Yet what many do not know, is the secret lore and history behind the powers that Reylea and its inhabitants have been fused with: the Force._

 _A universal power, Reylea has been a world amplified by the Force far beyond most planets in the galaxy, allowing it to be capable of incredible things. And for as long as the Avatar has been around, so to has another, to watch over Reylea and guide it in the correct path. This second individual however is more of a legend, never showing themselves to those on Reylea, not even the Avatar._

 _This individual is known only as the Watcher. And they are one who watches over the world and protects it from external threats: one who wields the Force._

 _For thousands of years, one member of the Jedi Order has been selected to become the new Watcher by a predecessor, who would pass on the secret to them before their time is up. The nature of this secret is so powerful that it is known only to the Watcher's, and the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, for fear of what may happen if others in the galaxy discover the world of Reylea._

 _My name is Qui-Gon Jinn, the current Watcher of Reylea, successor to Master Xanye._ _And I write this so that the next person who the Force wills to find my story will be able to understand, what it means to be Reylea's Watcher._

* * *

 ** _Southern Air Temple; Reylea_**

 **3rd person POV...**

Aang quickly approaches another drape, and walks through. A smile was on his face at trying to find the lemur, but he then draws a sharp breath, shocked and stunned at what he sees. Across the entire floor in front of him were heaps of skeletons, all covered in armor worn by the Fire Nation.

"Firebenders? They were here?" he says to himself in disbelief.

His gaze moves towards the back of the room, where lit up in the sunlight was the skeleton of an air nomad monk. The monk it seemed had fought against several dozen of these firebenders all on his own, putting up a tough fight before inevitably succumbing to death. Aang's eyes then widen in horror and grief upon seeing a familiar necklace hanging from around the monk's neck.

"Gyatso..." he whispers, tears starting to spill from his eyes as he falls to his knees in grief.

Behind him, the curtain is pulled upon to a determined Sokka, who spots him on the floor. "Hey Aang, you find my dinner yet?"

To his confusion however, he finds Aang kneeling on the ground, holding his head in his hands while sobbing. Surprised and concerned, he steps into the room with an apologetic expression on his face.

"Aang, I wasn't really going to eat the lemur, okay?" he starts to say, before noticing the scene in the room. His eyes widened in horrified understanding. "Oh, man..." he mutters, seeing the skeleton of Gyatso.

Sokka walks up behind Aang and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder to reassure him. "Come on, Aang, everything will be all right. Let's get out of here."

However, the tattoos on Aang suddenly start to glow bright, a furious expression forming on his face as he glares at the room with glowing white eyes. Sokka gasps and backs up in alarm, fearful of this new person taking over Aang's normally cheerful self.

Kata walks around the room, stopping in front of the statue of Avatar Roku to examine it. To her surprise however, his eyes begin glowing. She backs up in confusion, only to see the eyes of every statue begin lighting up in a circle, traveling further up the very high room, causing her own eyes to widen in worry.

"Aang!" she exclaims, running from the room.

All across the world, temples dedicated to the Avatar begin to show signs of his return. In an Earth Kingdom temple, the eyes of an Avatar depicted on a mural start to glow, causing the sage there to gasp in shock. At the Northern Water Tribe, the top of the spire of a temple lights up, which two sages look on. At the Fire Temple on Crescent island, one fire sage was looking into a brightly lit room in shock, and turns to another nearby.

"Send word to the Fire Lord immediately! The Avatar has returned!" he exclaims.

The other fire sage's face contorts into one of shock and fright.

In his quarters at the Jedi Temple, the old Jedi Master Xanye, current Watcher over Reylea, was probing through the Force when he felt surge of power, startling him with a quiet gasp. He opens his eyes and stands to his feet, looking at an artifact on his shelf.

It was glowing with power: the Avatar's power.

* * *

 ** _Jedi Temple; Coruscant - 43 BBY_**

 **3rd person POV...**

Among the Jedi, those such as Qui-Gon Jinn were different, in how they felt about the Force and the Jedi way. He diligently followed the Jedi Code and believed in what they stood for no question, however the way he went about it is what makes him... different, from the rest. For members of the Jedi High Council, it could be admittedly frustrating at times, as they didn't see it as proper, and many Jedi were unsure about them. However, as Qui-Gon never did anything wrong, and he was a good person, they'd let it slide.

Some Jedi, such as Master Dooku has no problem with Qui-Gon, rather in fact he was proud of him. Despite being a highly respected Jedi Master, renowned as the best duelist the Order has seen in some time, he sometimes found himself questioning the Jedi ways, unsure of whether or not they should change. Politics in the Senate continued to grow ever more corrupt, yet the Jedi didn't seems to bother with it too much.

Still, that wouldn't stand in the way of him doing what was right. Walking with Qui-Gon, he was in delightful discussion with his former student.

"Your most recent mission is certainly quite the story," Dooku remarks.

"Oh yes, it certainly was," Qui-Gon replies with a smile. "Quite the interesting scenario too, something I'm fortunate to have gotten out of in one peace."

"Yes, quite so," Dooku chuckles. "Tell me, how goes the training of your young apprentice?"

"Admittedly, it has been a rough start, over the past year Master," he admits. "Obi-Wan is... a very practical apprentice."

"Ah, I see. For being the mere age of 14, he certainly does act like a much older man, following the code to the letter. And you are headstrong, many would say," Dooku says with a nod. "Still, your different personalities have helped each other. I see him becoming a wonderful Jedi under your guidance."

"Thank you Master," Qui-Gon accepts with a nod.

Just then, another Jedi approaches from down the hallway, coming up before them.

"Master Dooku. Master Jinn," he greets respectfully, with an incline of his head.

"Greetings my friend," Dooku replies. "Do you require assistance with something?"

"Yes Master," the young Knight replies. "I came to inform you Master Jinn, that Master Xanye has requested your presence in Master Yoda's quarters."

Dooku frowns, glancing at Qui-Gon who had a slightly surprised and thoughtful expression.

"Thank you. Tell them that I will be there shortly," he replies. The Knight bows his head again and then walks off.

"Your other mentor?" Dooku questions. "What do you think he wishes to discuss with you?"

"I'm not sure," Qui-Gon admits, although he secretly did know this closely kept secret. "Until next time Master," he replies.

"Very well my friend. Until next time," Dooku says.

The world of the Avatar.

Qui-Gon thought the Avatar was only a simple legend from ages past, yet it was actually very true, and the world did exist. For a few millennia, the Watcher's were assigned to watch over the planet and it's inhabitants, protect it from dangerous outside threats, and to observe its history. The reason it was so special is because of how much power in the Force the planet held, stronger than anything they could imagine before.

Years ago, Master Xanye told Qui-Gon that he chose him because of his views of the Force. He sought to follow not just what the Jedi Code, but what to know the Will of the Force itself is as well. It is why in secret, Qui-Gon has sought to learn the path to immortality in the Force, something he felt possible through this planet.

Whatever Master Xanye has to discuss had to be serious, if he was calling him in on short notice.

Stepping up to Master Yoda's quarters, he pressed the buzzer, and stepped inside upon hearing Master Yoda's voice tell him 'enter.'

Once inside and the door closed, he quietly came to sit down on one of the meditation cushions, crossing his legs when sitting down. In front of him, Master Yoda and Master Xanye also sat, the former sitting in his meditation, eyes closed.

"You summoned me Masters?" he asks.

Master Xanye answered him. He's long since reached old age, and was now an old man, though still very wise. He was also a Kel Dor like his friend Plo Koon, and his age was very evident.

"Yes Qui-Gon, I have," he spoke quietly. "Recently, I have felt something in the Force from Reylea, something that very much surprised me."

"A great power, he felt," Yoda adds.

"And what is this power you felt?" Qui-Gon asks in concern.

"For a century now, Reylea has sadly been at war with itself, through the conquest of the Fire Nation'a leaders. Since it's beginning, the Avatar has been lost to the world," Xanye tells him. "But recently, I believe I have felt, that the Avatar has returned."

"Returned?" he asks in surprise. "How?"

"I am not sure," Xanye admits. "But there is also something else. I'm afraid, my time may be ending soon student."

Qui-Gon looks at him sadly, having feared, yet known this day would come soon. "You're dying?"

"I am old. It is long past my time to help Reylea," he says with a sad smile.

"Time it is, to take up the mantle of Watcher, your master believes," Yoda tells him, opening his eyes.

"Become the next Watcher?" Qui-Gon asks, unsure. "I do not know if I am ready for this task. I have an apprentice."

"You are a wonderful Jedi my friend," Xanye says. "You will be a great successor for me, and I have no doubt you will be able to guide Reylea along the right path."

"Ready, I believe you are," Yoda says.

Qui-Gon looks down for a moment, considering. "How will I help Reylea?"

The aged Kel Dor master smiles at him, something mostly hidden beneath his mask. "With their world in deep conflict, you must guide them more than ever. Seek out the group known as the White Lotus, a secret society that transcends the divisions of the four nations. One of the first Watcher's helped form the group, which has existed for many years."

"Very well," Qui-Gon replies in understanding. "How shall I find them?"

"With this," Xanye says, holding out a token.

Qui-Gon takes the token from his predecessor and studies it, noting the flower shaped design on one side, resembling a type of lotus plant, while the Jedi Order symbol was on the other.

"Well occupied, your student will be," Yoda says. "Worry about him, you need not."

"Thank you masters," Qui-Gon says gratefully in response.

* * *

 _Hello dear readers! This is a little bit of a prologue chapter, and I hope it's got your interest! I'm hoping the idea of the Watcher and the lore behind its interesting will be something fun to explore, and something that'll be fleshed out later in this story, as well as in the LoK story crossover that happens much later in the Shaniverse._

 _Although I'm sad to say that I'm in one of those phases where I know how I want the story to go, but I'm having trouble putting it into words. Ah well, I'm already super busy with all my other stories anyways lolol. :P_


	3. Chapter 2 - Arriving on Reylea

**_Mortis_**

 **3rd person POV...**

The Father and his Daughter sat in the middle of their monastery in meditation, a usual thing for them to do on the planet, as they had been living there for many lifetimes, so long they couldn't even count.

The Son then slowly approached their meditation circle, standing a few feet away with crosses arms. His family members could sense him of course, but were still in meditation, until finally the Father spoke, though he still kept his eyes closed.

"Yes my son?" he asks.

"Nothing Father, I was just... thinking," Son replies in annoyance.

"I know you still wish to leave this place," Father deduces easily.

Son frowns in annoyance, rolling his eyes and uncrossing his arms. "Fine then. Yes, I do wish to leave this place! Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Father opens his eyes and looks up at him.

"Remember why we remain here on Mortis: to keep the Galaxy in balance," he says.

"Balance," Son replies with a scoff. "As if the Jedi could achieve that. They can't even sense a Sith Lord right under their noses!"

"It is not our place to interfere-" Father starts to say, before stopping.

A sudden surge in the Force gets their attention, and the family all look over in surprise, Daughter leaving their meditation as they look at a statue set on the wall. It displayed the forms of two wavy spirits circled around each other... only one of them was glowing, and they could clearly sense something through the Force from... Reylea...

"The Avatar..." Father murmurs.

"She's returned at last," Daughter states with a smile, thinking about that spirit.

Son rolls his eyes with a scoff, but his curiosity and interest were very high, and his excitement grew a little.

"So Raava's vessel is no longer in hiding?" he muses. "How interesting."

"Perhaps Reylea will soon be brought into balance once again," Father says simply, feeling content.

"Father... you know that Reylea is not known to the galaxy..." Son starts to say.

"I know what you wish my Son," Father interrupts firmly. "But remember, we cannot interfere!"

"We practically made Reylea into what it is today!" Son exclaims in annoyance. "What different is it compared to Mortis!?"

"They are still part of the universe brother, despite its power. No where else is like Mortis," Daughter says. "Please heed Father's advice."

"Of course you'd take his side," Son scoffs. "Probably because of how much you favor Raava. I'm sure Vaatu would do just as well, despite your beliefs about him."

"Vaatu is just as important as Raava my son, but he would break the balance of their world should he receive power, as it is his nature," Father states firmly. "There will be no more talk of this, and that is final!"

"Fine!"

Son growls, turning and storming away from the two, glaring at nothing with his fists clenched. Yes, he was trapped on this insufferable rock called Mortis for now... but one way or another he would find a way to defeat his father.

* * *

 _ **Jedi Temple; Coruscant -**_ **3** **Weeks Later**

 **Qui-Gon POV...**

I came across the training room that Obi-Wan was supposed to be in, and upon seeing him practicing, I stopped for a moment. Leaning against the doorframe, I watched as he held up his lightsaber, three of the training remotes swiveling around him.

Narrowing his eyes in concentration, he carefully waits for the remotes to make the first attack. They fire their bolts, which Obi-Wan blocks in quick, orderly succession. The remotes back off for a moment before swiveling around quickly, letting off more shots in the hopes of catching him off guard. Obi-Wan manages to follow the remotes actions and quickly blocks their fire using the moves I've been teaching him, and I allow myself an approving nod.

However, one stray bolt manages to get under his guard and strike him on the wrist, causing him to yelp in surprise, turning off his lightsaber. The remotes back off at the action, seeing the practice was over. I then walk up towards him, and he turns upon noticing my approach while rubbing his wrist with a grimace.

"You did good padawan," I tell him.

"Not good enough, one still shot me," he points out in disappointment.

"There is always room for improvement dear Obi-Wan," I reassure him. "Next time, try to focus more on what you feel around you, instead of what you think they will do. Allow the Force to be your guide," I advise.

He nods his head in understanding. "Yes master. Have you come to begin my next lesson already?"

I shake my head in response. "No. I've actually come to inform you that I am going to be leaving alone for a short while."

"Leaving?" he asks in confusion. "What for?"

"Master Yoda and Master Xanye have called me for an important assignment, and it is very urgent that I carry out the task," I tell him.

"Shouldn't I be going with you? I am your apprentice," he questions uncertainly.

"I'm afraid not. They wish for me to do this alone," I explain. "However I will be back every other week to resume your training, and while I'm gone your lessons will be taken care of by Master Xanye."

He sighs quietly but nods obediently. "I understand master. I won't disappoint you."

I smile warmly down at him. "I have no doubt that you won't. You are a good apprentice Obi-Wan."

Hearing this, he manages a grateful smile up at me in return.

* * *

 _ **One day later...**_

The small shuttle I took through hyperspace to Reylea comes out of hyperspace once the coordinates were reached. I retake the controls for the ship and steer it in the direction of the planet, taking in its appearance. It shares a very striking similarity with planets like Naboo and Alderaan, consisting of mostly green continents and deep blue oceans. It also holds a single moon in orbit, which I have learned contains the power and light of the Moon Spirit, Tui.

Something I noticed instantly, though, was the immense power in the Force that was flowing off of Reylea. It was so power and so sudden that I had to gasp for a moment in surprise. Master Xanye had prepared me for the immense rush of power I would feel coming from Reylea, but no amount of preparation could ever have fully prepared me for the rush I felt in that moment. It was in that moment that I understand why my teachings describe the planet as being practically harmonious and one with the Force, as I've never felt anything more powerful before.

I composed myself after feeling the wave of power, calming myself and focusing so I could adapt to its energy, and become more used to the feeling. After doing so, I start directing the ship down into the atmosphere, being careful to stray away from anywhere that I could sense large quantities of life from the population. It wouldn't be good if the people of Reylea suddenly saw a huge spaceship soaring over their heads, considering they have no knowledge of world's beyond theirs.

From nearby in the cockpit, the astromech droid I brought along for this trip beeped inquisitively, turning its dome. Master Xanye says that every Watcher should have some sort of droid, preferably an astromech to watch over their spacecraft while they were among the planet's inhabitants, to keep it hidden. After some time has passed however, the droids memory is wiped so that the secret can be kept without worry, and the process repeats with a new droid.

"No my little friend, this is not a planet with spaceports," I answer it.

The droid beeps its designation number to me when I don't refer to it as that.

"I know that your designation is R5-S7," I respond calmly. "But I am not saying that every time I address you, as it takes too long."

He beeps back in acceptance, and I return my full focus to the task at hand. Flying across the landscape above the cloud layer, I survey the scanners to determine the best place to land to start my quest, and also allow the Force to guide me. This could take some time...

*:*:*

Thankfully I soon find myself directed to land on the outskirts of a nearby town in the Earth Kingdom continent, making sure I could sense no one nearby that could potentially spot us. It was much easier to do so than I expected, and I have a hunch that the immense power of Reylea must also be boosting my own power in the Force. Helpful, but also another reason as to why the planet must be kept secret, especially from those with less than honorable intentions. If a dark Jedi or some dangerous Force sensitive individual managed to find this place, they'd be able to use it to their utmost advantage.

Once the shuttle lands in the middle of the forest near a coastal port town, which according to my map is named the 'Seedy Merchants Pier,' I grab my Jedi cloak and garb myself in the simple brown robes, hiding my lightsaber and the more fancy aspects of my outfit. Once that's done, I collect my pack of food and water, and make sure I have the White Lotus token before moving to the shuttle entrance.

"R5, keep the shuttle in orbit and out of sight. I will be staying on the planet for the next two weeks or so before we return to Coruscant, where we'll rest ourselves for another week before returning again," I inform the astromech.

The droid beeps in understanding, and I hold up the small comlink in my arm before placing it in my belt. "Make sure to pay attention to the comlink, as there may be times I'll require the ship. But never bring it into sight of anyone on the planet, understand?"

It gives another beep of understand, and I nod in satisfaction, opening the shuttle ramp. "Good luck my little friend."

Stepping outside of the ship and onto the ground I look around and breathe in the fresh air, allowing myself a few moments of content. Planets like this were also wonderful to visit, as they are much more peaceful and clean than the busy world of Coruscant. Stepping away from the ship, I glance behind me as the ramp closes back up, and watch as the shuttle lifts into the air, heading off to orbit as I instructed.

With that settled, I begin my walk through the forest towards the port town, hoping I'll be able to find a member of the White Lotus there, as the Force has directed me to this area to do so.

*:*:*

Upon arriving at the pier, I immediately took notice of the large metal warship anchored by one of the docks, recognizing its design, along with its flag, as Fire Nation. I would have to be more cautious if they were here, as I did not want to attract unnecessary attention, least of all from the Fire Nation.

I make my way into the marketplace, observing the people moving to different shops, conversing with each other, or merely standing around with nothing to do. As I mingled amongst the people, some would occasionally give me a glance, most likely due to my choice of appearance with a robe, and the fact I was taller than most of them. Not many people wore robes, which would of course make the choice a little strange, especially in this town it seems. Luckily, they would not bother themselves to think about it for too long, probably assuming me to be a monk of some sort.

I suppose in a way they weren't wrong.

Glancing around, I focus on the Force to feel for anyone that might have some familiarity to Pai Sho game, or the White Lotus tile to be specific. Master Xanye informed me that the members of the White Lotus were often not what I would expect, ranging from powerful nobles or military leaders, to the simplest of merchants or shopkeepers. Every so often, soldiers from what I would believe to be Fire Nation would pass by, or stop at some shops to buy various items, such of which would make me raise an eyebrow.

I turn down a smaller street to expand my search, however it wouldn't go as expected. In a more quiet part of the alley, a man suddenly jumped out with a crude sword held in his hand, pointed threateningly at me. His appearance was scruffy and dirty, and his gaze was mean and greedy. I stop in a brief moment of surprise before reverting back to my usual calm self.

"Give me all your money man!" he demands.

"I do not have money to give," I tell him calmly.

He spits on the ground at his feet with a displeased glare. "I don't believe you for a second, now give me everything you got! Or else there'll be pain!"

I shake my head with a small sigh before facing him calmly, taking a step forwards and waving an arm.

"You do not want to rob me," I tell him, influencing him with the Force.

The effect is immediate, and he straightens up slightly. "I don't want to rob you."

"You want to go home and reconsider your life choices."

"I want to go home and reconsider my life choices."

"You will try to be a better man, not a thief."

"I will try to be a better man, not a thief."

"Good day to you my friend."

"Good day to me my friend," he replies, turning around and walking away.

With that settled, I allow myself a small shake of the head in amusement before continuing on my way, looking for signs of anyone that could have ties to the White Lotus. As I step out of the alleyway and onto a busier street, voices nearby get my attention, and I glance over to see an old man and a younger teenager in conversation. They appear to be Fire Nation, of a higher status considering their outfits, although I'm surprised at the sight of the massive scar on the boys face, feeling sad for him to have such an injury at a very young age.

"There has got to be a White Lotus tile in this marketplace somewhere!" the older man says, gaining my interest.

"For the last time, we don't need you find your stupid Lotus tile! We should be tracking down the Avatar!" the boy growls angrily.

Hearing that they are hunting the Avatar worries me, as I know what the Fire Nation's opinion is of them throughout their war. I keep listening though, incase there's more I could learn from them. The old man however, I starting to sense may share a connection to the White Lotus. Master Xanye has done his best to keep track of and record those who are members during is time as Watcher, though it is a difficult thing to do.

"Prince Zuko, you must understand the significant of such a great piece!" the man reasons. "Besides, there are many other things in this marketplace that would be a delight to have for our crew as well!"

"The crew doesn't need any of these things uncle! You're wasting out time!" Prince Zuko snaps in frustration.

Prince Zuko... and his uncle... Iroh? General Iroh?

Despite my wariness about their mission, I allow a smile to come onto my face as I realize what this man is, as Master Xanye has spoken of him before! He never met the man personally, but he knows of Iroh's status as a Grand Lotus of the Order, one of its most important and influential members of all. This is a great thing to know for sure.

"Just a few more minutes to find the White Lotus tile, then we can return to the ship," Iroh says, causing the Prince to huff.

"Excuse me," I call out politely with a smile, moving over to them. "Do you need help in finding something?"

"We don't need your help, now go away peasant!" Zuko says angrily.

"Prince Zuko! Show this man some respect!" Iroh scolds him. "He only wishes to help us with our troubles."

"You just want some game tile. The real problem is you wasting our time!" Zuko exclaims, before turning to glare at me. "Now leave us to our business or-"

"Thank you for your kind offer sir," Iroh interrupts with a pleasant smile, causing the Prince to fume. "We're looking for a White Lotus tile, for my Pai Sho game. Do you know where we could find one?"

I smile back at him in reply. "Of course. In fact, I am carrying one with me right now, and do not currently have a need for it."

Iroh's face brightens up considerably, and even Zuko manages to calm down a little, opting to sigh in relief.

"Oh yes, that is very generous of you! Do you wish for something in return?" he asks.

"Perhaps you could help me with something, but for now I'm perfectly happy to give you my tile," I tell him.

"Thank you very much sir, it means a lot," he says gratefully.

I pull out the White Lotus token that Master Xanye gave to me and hand it over to Iroh. He takes it graciously, and looks at it for a moment, flipping it over to the other side, where the Jedi Order logo is on the back. He suddenly freezes in shock, his pleasant and cheerful demeanor being replaced with bewilderment and disbelief as he continues to stare at the tile.

"Uncle, you have the tile, now lets go," Zuko demands impatiently.

Iroh slowly shifts his gaze to stare up at me with wide eyes, and I give him a meaningful look in return, understanding that he recognized the symbol, and forming heavy suspicions. Being a Grand Lotus must mean that he's one of the few White Lotus members who would know about the Watchers, which works out perfectly for me.

"How... how have you come by this tile?" Iroh asks quietly, his voice a little demanding.

"What?" Zuko questions irritably in confusion.

"It was given to me by the one who came before," I answer, seeing he understood the implication.

"Do you cling to the ancient ways?" he questions with narrowed eyes.

"The way of the Lotus gambit has been Watched, for many years."

"What are you old gasbags talking about?!" Zuko demands, but Iroh ignores him.

"Why has its Watch been resumed again?" he asks me.

"The wisdom of the gambit requires a Watcher to assist in balancing the game."

Iroh stares intently at me for several moments as he comes to a decision, and I calmly return the look, waiting for him to choose what to do. After several tense and silent moments with Prince Zuko glaring at us, me in particular, Iroh carefully hands the tile back to me, which I take with a brief incline of my head, a conversation passing through our gazes without words.

"Wh- Uncle what are you doing? You said you wanted a tile, and you're giving it back when someone offers it to you?!" Zuko exclaims. "I've just about had it with your absurdity!"

"Prince Zuko," he replies with a level of seriousness that catches him off guard. "I must speak with this man privately for a few minutes. Then we can resume our tasks."

He glances at both of us in confusion and irritation, tempted to shoot down Iroh's request before finally letting out an irritated sigh, crossing his arms furiously.

"Fine! but only for a few minutes!" he says, storming off.

With that being said, Iroh leads me through the market to a more private store. Upon entering, we sit down as a table in the corner of the shop, making sure no one would be able to hear our conversation before we fully face each other.

"So... you must be the one currently holding the title of the Watcher?" he asks me in a quiet voice.

"That I am. I have just recently succeeded the previous Watcher, Master Xanye," I reply with a nod. "And I believe you are General Iroh, a Grand Lotus member correct?"

He seems slightly surprised, but nods his head as well, accepting the fact that I knew who he was. "I am. And what is your name?"

"I am Qui-Gon Jinn, a Jedi Knight," I inform him.

"Hmm. As a Grand Lotus I know many things about the secret history of the world, and the fact that there are also, other words... from which the Watcher hails from," he starts off. "I also know that when the White Lotus was created, one of its founders was a Watcher as well."

"This is true my friend. A Watcher did help to create the White Lotus long ago," I confirm.

"For as long as I know, the Watcher has always kept themselves quiet, and hidden from the world, watching from afar," he says. "So why is it that you have revealed yourself to me now?"

"Not too long ago at our temple, we received signs that the Avatar has returned to the world, after a hundred year disappearance," I explain.

"The last airbender," Iroh says.

"Considering the state of the world at war, and the reappearance of the Avatar when we thought they were lost, we believe it is finally time to help steer Reylea on the correct path, to restore balance to your world," I tell Iroh.

"This is big news to hear," he replies. "I can already tell there is much we need to discuss."

* * *

 _Well, how did you guys enjoy this chapter? I can assume you've all figured out that this is during episode 9 of Book 1, where Zuko teams up with the pirates. Having Iroh interact with Qui-Gon is so cool, and you can see more I'm sure!_

 _Also, the astromech droid is the same companion that Jarik has later on. In case you missed this while reading, R5 has no memory of this because he was memory wiped. This also means that he won't be the snarky, humorous, loyal astromech droid we all know and love! :O_

 _Love the support from you guys, it means a lot!_


	4. Chapter 3 - The Waterbending Scroll

**_Seedy Merchant's Pier; Reylea_**

 **Qui-Gon Jinn POV...**

"I will let other members know to keep an eye out for you, and to provide help if you require it," Iroh tells me as we leave the quiet shop. "And you may accompany me until we hear knowledge about the Avatar's whereabouts."

"Thank you very much Iroh. It is very appreciated," I reply with a smile.

He grins back at me with a brief chuckle. "It is no problem Master Jinn! It is the duty of the White Lotus to see that the world maintains its balance! I may be Fire Nation, but I do hope that the Avatar fulfill's his goal," he adds the last part quietly.

"A noble cause to wish for," I say in agreement. "I'm unsure if your nephew feels the same way."

"Zuko may be in a difficult position right now," he says with a sad sigh. "But I am hoping to steer him on the right path. His heart has always been in the right place, even if he does not yet realize it."

"I'm sure he will come to know it soon," I reassure him sincerely.

Walking back out onto the main streets, we find Zuko again standing around impatiently with crosses arms, a fierce scowl on his face.

"Finally. What were you two talking about?" he demands.

"Nothing important. Just chatting with an old friend," Iroh replies with a smile.

He narrows his eyes but scoffs in disinterest. "Whatever. Come on uncle, we need to continue searching for the Avatar!"

"Without my White Lotus tile?!" he replies in dramatic horror. "I still have to find it!"

"I thought he gave you one already!" Zuko exclaims in frustration, jabbing a finger at me.

"I'm afraid it is not the type of lotus tile your uncle was looking for. He requests the piece that meets his needs," I tell him apologetically, although I keep the smile threatening to come out in check. I could clearly sense that Iroh had one, he was just messing with him in good humor.

"Now come on, we must find it urgently! Qui-Gon can help us look for it!" Iroh exclaims, rushing forwards through the market place.

I follow calmly after the old General, and while I do I catch a glimpse of Zuko stand there seething in fury, and let it loose with a growl and burst of flames before following after us. I think about the brief display of firebending, marveling at the ability for a moment before continuing.

* * *

It was some time later before the three of us had stopped on the street. I watched patiently as Iroh Maine's about the problem while Zuko stood impatiently.

"I've checked all the shops on this pier. Not a lotus tile in the entire marketplace!" Iroh declares.

"It's good to know this trip was a complete waste of time for everyone!" he snaps furiously.

"Quite the contrary," he shoots back happily. "I always say the only thing better than finding something you were looking for, is finding something you weren't looking for at a great bargain!"

While Iroh was speaking, several Fire Nation soldiers walked by carrying large boxes full of things that Iroh had browsed through, along with a large musical instrument, which I had to raise an eyebrow at. Clearly Iroh has a huge taste for exotic things.

"You bought a tsungi horn?" Zuko asks, managing to loose his irritation for the moment at the incredulity of it.

"For music night on the ship!" he explains joyfully. "Now, if we only had some woodwinds."

Zuko groans quietly to himself, and despite trying to keep a stern exterior I can't help but chuckle quietly to myself at the relationship between the two. While Zuko seems to outright hate his uncle at first glance, I can sense that deep down he has a soft spot for his uncle, and does care for him, otherwise he wouldn't be putting up with the things he's doing. And I believe Iroh sees that as well.

"Would you lie something Master Jinn? I'd be more than happy to provide you with it!" Iroh offers, and Zuko grumbles at him.

"No thanks, I do not wish to be a bother. I already have what I need anyways," I assure him.

"If you say so, but this pier has many wonderful things!" he replies.

Iroh leads us further down the pier, and Zuko sends me a glare of irritation, which I suppose I can't fully blame him for. Iroh hen whips around to us with a smile, pointing towards a large wooden ship with orange sails.

"This place looks promising!" he exclaims eagerly, rushing forwards.

Shrugging to myself I follow after him, and Zuko soon does as well after a moment. Entering the ship, we come across a simple room full of shelves containing different artifacts and scrolls, as well as some strange humanoid skull with red gems in it.

"Ooo! That is handsome! Wouldn't it look magnificent in the galley?" Iroh asks us.

I raise an eyebrow at him while Zuko just glares with a deadpan expression of annoyance.

"I'm not so sure that's as handsome as you believe," I tell him.

"On that I agree..." Zuko mutters quietly to himself, something I barely catch.

"Hah! Nonsense, it's wonderful!" he exclaims, picking up the skull.

"We lost the Water Tribe girl and the little bald monk she was traveling with," I hear one of the men say to another, who I assume to be his boss.

Getting a closer look at them, I note their attire and shady behavior and conclude that these people must be pirates. Not the best group to be involved with. However Zuko's eyes suddenly lock onto the pirates after hearing that comment, getting my attention.

"This monk, did he have an arrow on his head?" Zuko questions sternly.

An arrow on his head... airbenders had arrow tattoos to symbolize their mastery of Airbending. That must be the Avatar they're talking about then. All of us pay no mind to Iroh as he holds up the skull to try and mimic it with his own grin and sounds, although I spare him a brief glance of amusement.

"Uh huh," the pirate says, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "What's it to you?"

"That bald monk has been causing me a lot of trouble lately," Zuko says, purposefully withholding mention of the Avatar. "I intend to repay him in kind."

"Well he and that girl stole a waterbending scroll from us," the pirate captain says gruffly in reply.

"Well, it seems we have a common enemy in him," Zuko remarks. "Help me to find the boy, and I'll make sure you get your scroll back. Sound like a fair deal?"

The captain narrows his eyes at us, obviously distrustful. "I don't trust people from the Fire Nation. They tend to go back on their word occasionally," he starts, and Zuko tenses up. "However in this case, I don't see why you would care for the scroll. You got yourself a deal."

He outstretched a hand, and Zuko shakes it stiffly, sealing the deal. The captain then settles his eye on me and frowns.

"What's with you peasant? Highly unusual for one such as you to be traveling with the likes of Fire Nation," he states.

"I'm just a simple traveler, but Iroh here is an old acquaintance of mine," I answer in reply.

Iroh laughs and slings an arm around my shoulders, although he struggles for a brief moment considering I'm much taller than him.

"Oh we go way back don't we Qui-Gon?" he chuckles, and I smile at him in amusement.

"Old friend or not, he was just about to leave," Zuko states, glaring at me in warning.

"Why not bring him along Prince Zuko? He could be of good help," Iroh says insistantly.

The captain and the other pirate clad in a green tunic laughed mockingly in amusement while Zuko glared even harder at me, shifting some of his gaze to his uncle.

"A simple monk like you? Please!" the captain scoffs.

"Yeah, what kind of fighting have you ever done in your life?" the other pirate asks sarcastically.

"I may not look it, but I am a capable fighter, and I am good at tracking," I reply calmly.

"You've stayed long enough. You aren't coming," Zuko stares angrily.

"Prince Zuko-" Iroh starts.

"He's not coming uncle!" he exclaims.

"If you're as good as you say, can you prove it to us?" the captain questions doubtfully.

"If you insist, but don't fight others unnecessarily," I say in reply.

Zuko rolls his eyes, and the pirates scoff in a mocking tone. The captain then sends a glance at the other pirate, and after a moment, he suddenly whips a hand out and throws a knife directly for me in the blink of an eye. Using the Force however, I easily sensed the move and reached my hand out to snap the knife from the air in a flash, just as quickly. Everyone blinks their eyes at me in surprise, and after a moment I casually toss the knife back to the pirate, who almost fails to catch it in his surprise.

"Did I forget to mention my quick reflexes?" I add, looking at them with a small degree of amusement.

"Fine, your in," the captain scowls, leaving the room with the other pirate.

"That was most alarming, and unnecessary," Iroh comments with a frown, having looked horrified for a brief moment when the knife was thrown.

"I expected as such," I tell him with a sigh. "They are pirates after all."

"How did you do that?" Zuko questions with narrowed eyes.

"I kept myself in the moment, and reacted to his action," I explain casually. "I may not look it, but I have seen my fair share of battles."

"Huh..." he replies, before slowly exiting the room with a suspicious look. "Just don't get in my way for this."

"I wouldn't dream of it," I reply, watching him go.

* * *

Later in the evening, Prince Zuko had his smaller skiff in order to travel along the river. Me and Iroh both accompanied him on the skiff, along with a small group of Fire Nation soldiers in order to help with capturing the Avatar. Once the skiff was set into the water, we joined up with the pirate's sailed ship, and began heading upriver in the general direction of the Avater and his friends.

When the actual encounter comes, I'm not sure of how I will handle the situation. My purpose here is to help the Avatar, however Prince Zuko's purpose is the complete opposite, so I'll have to leave them quite soon. Being in his presence for a few hours now, I've been able to get a good look at his presence in the Force, especially with Reylea enhancing my power. From what I can sense, he truly is a distraught, troubled young man who struggles between right and wrong, seeking to please his father.

I'm not sure how I got his scar, but I sense it to be a very emotional event for him, so I leave those thoughts privately to him, as it is not my place to know. Standing at the side of the skiff, I look to the bow where Zuko was standing, his gaze firmly fixed on our surroundings, his mind bent on finding the Avatar. Iroh then comes up beside me, and I spare him a glance, questions burning in my mind.

"His scar brings him great emotional pain," I state quietly, to which Iroh lets out a sigh.

"It's not something he wishes to talk about. He never speaks of it," he replies sadly.

"Forgive me. It's not my place to know the reason," I apologize politely.

"It's alright my friend. He still struggles to get over it but, I've been helping him," he replies with a small smile. "How did you know the significance of it?"

"The Force allows Jedi to do many things. We can manipulate objects around us, sense life forms through it, even sense the thoughts and emotions of others if we so wish," I explain, gazing at Zuko with a furrowed brow in concern. "I sense your nephew has had a hard, unforgiving life. He's always tense, and it has made him bitter."

Iroh looks over at Zuko, looking upset at the knowledge. "I know this all too well. Sometimes I fear my efforts to help may be in vain."

"Maybe," I admit. "But along with his pain there is a goodness to him as well. Despite how he seems on the outside he is quite fond of you, and deep down he only wishes to do what's right," I inform the old general with a reassuring smile.

Iroh glances at me in brief surprise at my words before looking over at Zuko again, a smile slowly forming on his face, his thoughts bursting with emotion and pride in Zuko.

"That is good to hear," he replies with quiet joy.

* * *

Night has now fallen by this point, and we had been sailing down the river for a few hours on the theory that the Avatar's group would most likely be practicing their waterbending with the scroll. While everyone was keeping an eye out, I had my sense stretched out through the Force to try and find them. The Avatar no doubt would shine like a beacon through the Force due to the immense power that he holds.

I was continuing my quiet and calm search through the Force, kneeling down on the ground in a meditative stance when I could feel it. A bright light appears in my vision, capturing my focus with how absolutely captivating it is, full of power. I can't think of anything else this could be except for the Avatar Spirit.

"Ow! Stupid scroll!"

The sound of a frustrated young girl took me out of my meditation, and I open my eyes. Standing up, I walk out and into the clear view of the small deck, watching as Zuko, several of his soldiers, and the pirates quietly hit the shore and piled out of the ships, stalking along the beach. Narrowing my eyes a little bit more, I could just make out the sight of the girl practicing her waterbending, but to know success. Iroh then walks up beside me, and we both share a concerned look with each other. In a technical standpoint from our beliefs, we were both neutral, shifting more towards the Avatar's side, but choosing not to interfere for certain reasons.

After a few more moments, I hear the girl gasp in fright before running further away along the beach, only to run into one of the pirates.

"No! Let go of me!" she yells, flailing her arms around.

Using her waterbending, she swings a stream of water and slams it directly into her captor's face, causing him to groan in surprise and let go of her, stumbling backwards. She takes the opportunity to run away, only this time she's stopped by Zuko, who grabs both of her wrists with a hard glare.

"I'll save you from the pirates!" he says coldly.

"Zuko!" she gasps in fright, and tries to struggle away, but he keeps hold of her wrists and shoves her towards a tree.

"Tie her up!" he orders.

While me and Iroh exit the ship to come stand nearby and watch the scene, a couple of Zuko's soldiers step forwards and tie her to the lone tree, making sure she wouldn't be able to break free. It was still fairly dark out, but being closer I could see that the girl was remarkably young, a couple years younger at least than Zuko, who was sixteen. Despite that though, she had a strong will and compassionate heart, caring for anyone that was in need. She was a wonderful young girl for sure, and I'm sure she'll be able to live a long happy life if the war is ended.

That being said, she was giving all of us fierce, unrelenting glares, especially at Zuko. Her eyes lingered on me for a moment, causing her to stop briefly in some confusion, wondering who I am. We share a look with each other, and I gaze back at her with a sympathetic and kind look. She then looks away again after giving me a small glare, but I can sense she's definitely curious about me, as well as a little wary.

"Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you or your brother," Zuko demands, starting his interrogation.

"Go jump in the river!" she exclaims fiercely.

Zuko glances away for a moment in frustration, before approaching in an attempt to be reasoning with her. "Try to understand, I need to capture to restore something I've lost. My honor. Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you've lost."

Standing behind her, Zuko holds up a navy blue necklace that shines with the water tribe symbol on it. Judging by the reaction from Katara and her shock, it is very important to her.

"My mother's necklace! How did you get that?!" she demands.

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you're wondering," Zuko says with a smirk, walking away and holding it out tauntingly. "Tell me where he is."

"No!" she retorts, refusing to budge. It would take quite a lot to break through her determination, which I know Zuko isn't cruel enough to do.

"Enough of this necklace garbage. You promised the scroll!" the captain interrupts angrily, glaring at Zuko.

Zuko frowns in annoyance before putting away the necklace, and pulling the waterbending scroll from his pocket. He holds it up and produces a flame underneath it warningly, staring at them with a non-caring smirk.

"I wonder how much money this is worth?" he asks rhetorically.

The pirates all gasp in alarm with wide eyes, causing Zuko to smirk. I glance between the two groups, frowning at the rising tension growing between them. This alliance isn't going to last for very long.

"A lot, apparently. Now you help me find what I want, you'll get this back and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the boy and meet back here!" Zuko orders.

"Fine!" the captain scowls bitterly, taking the rest of his crew into the woods.

Satisfied, Zuko extinguishes the flame and puts the scroll away, crossing his arms in preparation for the wait. I decide to take the opportunity to let my voice be heard, if only briefly.

"Your methods of cooperation won't help you in the long run," I advise.

He scoffs. "This is only temporary, I'm not looking for an alliance with those barbarians."

"Even so, using intimidation as a means to get others to work with you will only create more enemies, and may be a cause for great concern later on," I explain with a disapproving look. "It never works."

"It does work," he snaps at me. "You saw yourself that it worked! Besides, why am I even talking to you about this? You're lucky I don't send you off like the rest of them! So far I've seen nothing to prove your claims to be of use."

I merely hum at him in reply, deciding to let the issue go for now and move over towards the girl's tree where Iroh was standing around casually. He looks between us in concern, but I send him a reassuring look. He then moves over to Zuko to talk to him privately, while I stand calmly near the girls tree. I never failed to notice that the girl had watched the argument intently, trying to judge the kind of person I am.

"Why are you helping them?" she angrily tells me with a quiet voice.

"What do you mean?" I ask her curiously.

"Zuko and the Fire Nation are selfish and greedy, wanting the conquest of others! You just saw how he works, and you know it's wrong! Why would you want to help him?!" she seethes quietly.

"That is true, and I do know that about the Fire Nation," I admit with a nod. "However not all of them are like that. Many of them actually believe that they are doing what's right, and simply need to be shown the correct path."

"Zuko is not that kind of person!" he retorts.

"He is actually more complicated than he seems on the surface," I reply calmly. "I can assure you though, that what I do is for the good of others, and to make sure peace and balance are kept in the world. I'm sure you understand that quite well yourself young one," I finish with a small smile at her.

She eyes me cautiously, still mistrustful, but my words had caused her to think heavily about me, and I could sense that she was still very confused on what to think.

* * *

Dawn had arrived by the time the pirates returned with the rest of the group, which was two young boys. One of them wore similar styled clothing to the girl, and had very similar features to her, leading me to deduce this is her brother. The other boy however, is the youngest person here much to my surprise, and he has my full attention. He certainly is an airbender all the way to the tattoos on his forehead. His face is full of mischief, kindness and joy, even despite his current predicament, although the most noticeable emotion on his face was concern for the girl.

Without a doubt, this is the Avatar, if his powerful presence in the Force is anything to go by. Feeling his power is just absolutely staggering, in how it can rival even Master Yoda's presence, all within a small, barely thirteen year old boy.

Along with concern for the girl, the Avatar also took sight of me with immediate interest and curiosity, seeing the clothing I was in, since it resembled more of a monk's attire on this planet. There was some wariness, but unlike the girl it was mostly just genuine curiosity and interest in me. We locked eyes for a moment, studying each others character before focusing our attention elsewhere when Zuko spoke.

"Nice work," he says triumphantly, walking forwards with the scroll.

"Aang, this is all my fault!" Katara says guiltily from beside me and Iroh.

"No, Katara it isn't," the Avatar, who I know now as Aang, replies instantly.

"Yeah, it kind of is," Iroh juts in humorously and glancing at Katara, who looks back in annoyance.

"I suppose that's accurate, but that doesn't really help their mood," I tell Iroh while smiling in amusement, and he just shrugs in reply. Through the Force I could also sense a small flicker of amusement from Aang as well.

"Give me the boy," Zuko demands.

"You give us the scroll," the captain retorts fiercely.

"You're really gonna hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment!?" Katara's brother asks incredulously.

I raise an eyebrow at him, and Zuko jabs an angry finger in his direction with a glare.

"Don't listen to him! He's trying to turn us against each other!" he exclaims.

However it was too late, as the pirates were already interested, ignoring Zuko. I share a glance at Iroh, shaking my head with a quiet sigh.

"Your friend is the Avatar?" the captain asks, looking at Aang.

Katara's brother slides in between them with a wide, admittedly humorous, grin on his face. "Sure is, and I'll bet he'll fetch a lot more on the black market then that fancy scroll!"

"Shut your mouth, you water tribe peasant!" Zuko yells.

"Yeah, Sokka, you really should shut your mouth..." Aang says uneasily, not realizing Sokka's strategy.

"I'm just sayin', it's bad business sense. Just imagine how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar," Sokka says sweetly, and wide smiles of excitement appear on the pirates face. "You guys would be set for life!"

"I did warn you Prince Zuko, that intimidation never works out in the long run," I remind him, and he seethes in fury, shooting me a harsh glare.

"Keep the scroll! We can buy a hundred with the reward we will get for the kid!" the captain states, walking away.

"You'll regret breaking a deal with me!" Zuko says dangerously.

With a yell Zuko and two of his guards raise their feet and shoot out blasts of fire at the pirates. Some of them are scattered, but the first mate dashed forwards with narrowed eyes. Pulling out some small pellets, he tosses them into the crowd of Fire Nation soldiers and smoke bursts out, blinding them. He then jumps into the fray with his daggers out, and more pirates follow after him.

Watching the scene, I let out a sigh and calmly move behind Katara's tree without her notice. At the same time, I spot a furry winged lemur-like creature who crawls down the tree trunk, and looks at me with a few chirps. Paying it no mind, I easily untie the ropes binding Katara, freeing her.

"Thanks, Momo. I owe you a bushel of apples-" she says with a smile, before noticing me in shock.

"Well? Aren't you going to help your friends?" I ask her.

"You... you freed me?" she asks warily.

"I was never planning on bringing any of you to the Fire Lord my dear," I explain. "In fact, my motivation is quite the opposite."

"Well... thanks," she says.

"Go to your friends now," I tell her.

Giving me one more look, she then takes off with Momo following after her, taking flight with his wings.

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

Aang stumbles through the smoke while coughing, looking around quickly to try and figure out where he was. A spear suddenly shot out of the smoke towards him, and he just barely dodged with a yelp, although it cut the ropes still binding him.

Close by, Zuko marches out of the smoke cloud and returns the waterbending scroll to his waistband. He narrows his eyes for a moment before ducking underneath a sword swipe from the pirate captain, and turns to face him. The two collide, the pirate using his sword which Zuko blocked with his metal bracers, glaring at him.

Still bound in the middle of the smoky battlefield, Sokka crawls on the ground when a knife suddenly lands on the ground in front of him, causing him to help in fright. He quickly uses the knife to cut the ropes, and gets to his feet.

"Aang, are you there?!" he exclaims

"I'm over here, follow my voice!" Aang yells, jumping above the smoke.

"Where? I can't find you!" Sokka replies.

"I'm right here!" he says again.

Using his Airbending, he clears away the thick smoke only to widen his eyes in alarm as all of the pirates and Fire Nation soldiers freeze and look at him, momentarily stopping the fighting. After a moment, he quickly pulls the smoke back over him.

"Uhh, never mind! I'll find you!"

Sokka was crawling out of the smoke cloud when Aang jumped over his head at a run, heading for the pirate ship.

"Run!" he shouts, and Sokka gets to his feet to quickly follow after him. They arrive at the ship to see Katara attempting to push the ship into the water.

"Katara! You're okay!" Aang exclaims joyfully.

"Help me get this boat back in the water so we can get out of here!" Katara says urgently.

The three of them attempt to push the boat into the water but there is no movement at all, leaving them to stop in frustration.

"We need a team of rhinos to budge this ship," Sokka states.

"Need some help?"

The trio look around to see Qui-Gon standing there causing Aang, and Sokka especially to yelp in alarm.

"Stay back you Fire Nation!" Sokka warns, pulling out his boomerang threateningly.

"Relax, I'm not here to fight you," he tells him calmly.

"It's okay guys, he helped me get free," Katara tells the others.

"He did?" Aang asks, looking at Qui-Gon in interest. "Well, thanks."

Sokka however was still mistrustful. "I'm not buying it. He's probably trying to act as some sort of double agent of something to get on our good side."

Qui-Gon quirks a brow in some amusement, while Aang glances at Sokka with a shrug.

"Sokka, would you think a double agent would look like him?" he asks.

"That's just what a double agent wants you to think!" he retorts.

"You can be suspicious of me all you want, but the longer we talk the more likely it is that Zuko or the pirates realize where you are," Qui-Gon points out.

"He's right, we need to focus on escaping," Katara says. "How're we gonna move that ship though?"

"...maybe with two waterbenders?" Aang suggests knowingly, causing Katara to smile at him.

"I can help you push the ship offshore as well, once you're onboard," Qui-Gon tells them.

"Are you a water bender too?" Aang asks with wide eyes.

"No, but it's probably easier to show you. Now you best get moving," he advises.

Nodding, Aang and Katara both stand on either side of the ship's pros and start pulling the water up and down, to loosen it from the shore. Qui-Gon then stands in front of the prow and raises his arms, mimicking the motion of pushing something. Using the Force, he helps the two kids to get the boat into the water, which they notice with surprise and confusion, but it's replaced by joy when the ship begins to float.

"What'd you do?" Sokka asks.

Qui-Gon simply smiles at him in reply, and Aang starts to think hard about him, wondering who he is.

"Everyone into the boat!" Katara exclaims.

"I'll make sure that nobody follows you," Qui-Gon says.

Zuko and the pirate captain were still in a heated duel with each other when Iroh interrupts the fight by shoving them apart. "Are you so busy fighting you cannot see your own ship has set sail?!"

"We have no time for your proverbs, Uncle!" Zuko snaps.

"It's no proverb," Iroh replies, pointing down the river.

They look over to see the pirate ship sailing away, and the captain widens his eyes in alarm, rushing after it.

"Bleeding hog-monkeys!" He cries out.

"Haha!" Zuko laughs mockingly after him.

Moments later, Zuko's skiff starts moving after the pirate ship, with the pirates laughing and jeering at Zuko, taunting him.

"Hey! That's my boat!" he yells angrily.

"Maybe it should be a proverb," Iroh says thoughtfully.

"Come on, Uncle!"

Qui-Gon runs along the shoreline, his cloak billowing in the wind, to keep watch as the ship sails down the river, with the pirates in hot pursuit, the skiff being much faster than the sail boat. Seeing them pull up alongside the ship and start boarding, he prepares himself before running towards the water.

Using the Force, Qui-Gon jumps high into the air in the direction of the pirate ship, swiftly landing on the deck and popping up with a roll. He looks up to see a beefy pirate hold Sokka overhead before throwing him against the sail, where he collapses to the ground with a thud.

"That's good!" the first mate comments.

Qui-Gon dashes fowards, taking them by surprise, and kicks the beefy pirate in the back. He tumbled to the ground with a startled cry, and the first mate whips around to swipe his dagger, but Qui-Gon evades his strike and grabs his wrist, twisting and then elbowing him in the face, and knocking him to the ground.

"You did wish for proof of my skills right?" he recalls in amusement, and the pirate groans.

The beefy pirate then charges forwards with a yell, but before he could strike, Aang whips forwards out of nowhere and swipes him off his feet, twirling him with his Airbending before throwing him into the water. Katara moves over to help Sokka up, while Aang turns to Qui-Gon

"How'd you get over here?" he asks in astonishment.

"I jumped," he replies.

"But that's over a dozen feet! Only I could've done that!" he says in confusion. "Do you have some weird form of bending?

"I suppose I must be special," he answers with a shrug.

"Aang, look!" Katara exclaims.

They look over to see a waterfall directly in front of them, widening their eyes in concern.

"Oh, no!" Aang says.

The sound of a blade being drawn has them turning around to see the first mate approaching, a dagger held in his hand. Qui-Gon tenses up, but Aang leaves them both looking in confusion as he blows as hard as he can into a bison whistle, which releases no sound at all.

The first mate stares dully at him, unimpressed, before Sokka comes out of nowhere to kick him in the face, and then promptly kicks him overboard.

"Have you lost your mind!? This is no time for flute practice!" Sokka exclaims.

"Aang, Katara, use your waterbending to slow the boat down before it falls!" Qui-Gon says urgently.

The two of them don't bother questioning and start working to do so, using their waterbending to manipulate the water against the current.

"It's working! It's slowing down!" Katara exclaims excitedly.

The ship slowly comes to a stop just at the edge of the waterfall, turned at a ninety degree angle in the water.

"We're doing it!" she continues.

"But we have another problem!" Sokka points out in alarm.

The skiff charges forwards straight for the ship, but before it could hit, Qui-Gon moves quickly to the railing and holds out his arms, causing the skiff to stop dead in the water despite the fierce current. The trio widen their eyes in surprise at the sight, and Qui-Gon glances back at them.

"Woah, how is he doing that?" Aang asks in surprise.

"All three of you jump off the ship on my signal!" Qui-Gon orders.

"Jump?!" Sokka exclaims incredulously.

"Your bison is approaching!" he says in reply.

"But what about you?!" Katara asks worriedly.

"I've got my own way out," he reassures them.

After a few more moments, he lowers his arm and releases the skiff, allowing it to charge forwards again.

"Everyone, jump!" he exclaims sternly.

The skiff crashes into the sailboat, quickly shoving it over the side of the waterfall. With no other option, the trio all jump off the side of the ship with frightened screams. Meanwhile, Qui-Gon leaps from the pirate ship and onto the skiff, and then uses that as a platform to jump all the way to the shore.

Turning around, he looks over the edge of the falls in concern, smiling in relief once he saw the air bison flying up into the air with the kids in the saddle. Aang And Katara boy look back at them, and they meet each other's gaze, a mutual feeling passing through them that they would be meeting again.

Moments later, Zuko runs up to the river bank near the waterfall, Iroh huffing and puffing behind him.

"My boat!" he yells.

Iroh breathes to regain his breath, before chuckling. "Hehe, Prince Zuko, you're really going to get a kick out of this. The missing lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time!"

He whips out the lotus tile with a massive grin on his face, causing Qui-Gon to snort in amusement. Zuko breathes heavily in an effort to control his temper, but then snaps the tile from Iroh fast as lightning. Iroh's grin falls as Zuko chucks it off the cliff in fury.

"Better luck next time my friend," Qui-Gon tells Iroh, who groans.

"Now I really do have to find a new lotus tile..." he says sadly.

"And you!" Zuko yells, whipping around to face Qui-Gon. "I don't care who you are, but you are of no help at all! In fact, you did quite the opposite! So you better get out of my sight and never bother us again, or I'll have you imprisoned for life!"

"Prince Zuko, you shouldn't talk that way!" Iroh admonishes.

"It's alright Iroh," he assures him. "We both know I would be departing after this anyways."

"I suppose that is true," he admits. "I bid you luck on your travels then Master Jinn."

"And I the same to you," he replies with a smile, turning around and departing from the two.

This would be quite the interesting quest for him, now that he's encountered the Avatar, his friends, and his pursuers.

* * *

 _So, he's finally met the Gaang! How was it for you guys? Did you enjoy it?_

 _:D_


	5. Chapter 4 - Jet

_**Earth Kingdom Forest, Near Gaipan; Reylea**_

 **Qui-Gon POV...**

"I won't be long R5," I tell the astromech. "You can keep the ship running, but locked up."

He beeps in confirmation, although adds a question at the end, to which I answer.

"My food supplies are low, so I'll be getting some things from the nearby village," I explain, and he beeps in understanding.

Satisfied, I exit the shuttle and start walking into the forest with my gray poncho on in order to cover up the unusual attire of my Jedi outfit and lightsaber beneath, and R5 closes the shuttle ramp behind me.

Walking through the forest allowed me to take a breath of fresh air and marvel at the beauty of this planet. It was currently the winter season in this planet's hemisphere I was currently in, but being close to the equator it wasn't as cold as other areas. Instead the temperature was more of a cool autumn climate, and the leaves of these trees were all a vibrant orange and red color. Wildlife and other unfamiliar creatures scurried throughout the forest, completely unbothered by my presence, and I had to wonder if they were sensitive to the Force as well.

Of course, every living thing shared a connection to the Force, but Reylea's power is amplified at least ten times stronger than most planets, even compared to the Jedi Temple. Here I could feel the peace and balance in the Force.

I could feel everything. Every tree, every animal, everything within at least a mile around me, and it filled me with absolute awe. I could even feel the deep roots far underneath the ground that go around the entire planet, all connected to the great swamp tree that has stood for so long. It was no surprising to me that this tree was filled with Force energy, exclusive only to Reylea. Because of this planet being so strong in the Force, it also amplified my powers as well, to levels greater than I could've imagined reaching.

While I continued to marvel at the planet's environment and Force energy, something else came to my senses. I was currently walking hrough a dirt pathway towards the village known as Gaipan, and several people were following me up in the trees. And they didn't seem very friendly.

I almost sighed when their leader jumped onto the ground a few feet in front of me, a threatening glare on his face. Years of anguish and turmoil from the Fire Nation, as well as a traumatic experience I could sense have made him bitter and cold. It made me sorrowful.

"What are you doing in our forest you leech?" He demands harshly, pulling out two hooked swords.

"I'm merely a traveler that wishes to shop at Gaipan village," I reply calmly.

"Oh you aren't going anywhere," he says with a smirk.

A few more people drop down behind me, a large man built of pure muscle, a young teenage girl with short hair and face paint beside the leader, and a couple others. I could also sense an archer crouched on one of the branches above us, aiming an arrow at me. I give them all a calm, cautious glance before facing the leader again.

"I don't mean you any harm. Let me pass in peace," I state firmly.

"Peace? You mean the peace the Fire Nation destroys?!" he snarls. "You know nothing of peace!"

"I know _all_ about peace," I say in reply. "It is what I strive to keep."

He scoffs in pure disgust, glaring at me. "Pipsqueak, take care of him. Then we'll search his belongings."

"I almost feel sorry for you," the hulking man says in mock pity, bashing his knuckles together and stalking forwards.

I turn around and face him, tending up slightly and getting into a defensive stance. There was no need for me to use my lightsaber. At least, not yet. Getting a good look at the man, whose apparently named Pipsqueak of all names, I note his large size and great strength, taking it into consideration. He would tower over most, and while I'm not as tall as him, I'm only a few inches shorter, and more swift.

Pipsqueak raises a meaty arm and then swings down at me, expecting an easy knockout. However to his surprise I swiftly evade his attack. Frowning, he swings again, and I dodge out of the way again. I could sense his frustration building, and he starts swinging and punching at me faster and more furiously now.

I continue to evade his attacks with ease, upsetting his balance and finally spin around him, knocking him in the head with an elbow. I then use the Force to subtly shove him to the ground away from me, where he grunts in pain, sliding across the dirt.

The rest of the group were staring at me in disbelief and bewilderment, before the leader scowls at me.

"Think you're so clever huh?" he snaps.

Raising his hooked swords, he sprint for me and slashes them with a yell. I backpedal away from his swiping attacks and then vault over his back, rolling underneath a follow up knife attack from the girl. A third teenager, also a girl, tries swinging an axe at me, but I quickly grab it and use their momentum to twist her around, shoving her away. The leader is on me again in an instant, swiping and slashing his swords with murderous intent, while I continue to deflect his swings with my forearm or lean out of the way. He then manages to briefly surprise me by kicking out a foot, knocking me back slightly.

The girl then leaps in with quick and furious knife strikes, aiming for my feet or head in quick succession. Once again I evade the attacks and then, grabbing her by the wrist, flip her over me and onto the ground. The leader then hooks his swords together and starts swinging them at me with greater distance. I jump over a few swings and duck underneath another, sensing the two girls surrounding me, and finally the hulking man recovers, charging for me from behind.

Ducking underneath one more sword swing, I twirl around before calling upon the Force. It surges to me with incredible strength and, crouching, I slam my palm into the ground to release the energy in a wave.

The fighters are all blown away at least ten feet from me with surprised yells, and I stand back up to my feet. The archer then finally makes a move, and releases an arrow that zips straight for the side of my neck. Reaching underneath my cloak, I pull out my lightsaber and then spin around, easily slicing through the arrow and standing there.

There was silence as the fighters all stared at me in shock, some fear and wonder prevelant in their faces, but in the leader it was mostly replaced with a sense of furious disbelief.

"Who are you?!" he demands.

I stand back up to my full height and calmly deactivate my lightsaber, setting it back on my belt underneath my cloak.

"That, I'm afraid I cannot tell at this time," I state.

Scowling, the leader rips a few pellets from one of his pockets, which I sense to be some form of grenade, while the archer readies his bow again, the arrow holding the same substance. The grenade pellets are then all sent flying at me but I was prepared for it, and use the Force to jump high into the air and onto one of the branches above them. I sensed shock from all of them, but to his credit the archer didn't let it phase him and shot more arrows in my direction. I jumped across the branches in the canopy to leave the area quickly, faster than they could follow.

They attempted to give chase, but I had soon disappeared into the foliage out of their reach, leaving them behind.

* * *

After the skirmish with those teenagers, I continued on my way towards Gaipan, arriving not much later. The town was small and simple, resting in a small valley before a dam that housed their water supply. Something that was prevelant though was the presence of Fire Nation soldiers, meaning I was have to be extra cautious.

As I strolled down the market street, I couldn't help but notice and be pleasantly surprised by the interactions of the inhabitants here. The Earth Kingdom citizens and Fire Nation soldiers seemed to be getting along, or were tolerating of each other. Sure there was bitterness or dislike from the citizens, but they posed no ill will towards the soldiers. Likewise, the soldiers showcased stern toughness and authority, but did not needlessly bother the citizens either, like I've heard about in most towns.

Approaching a vendor shop, I surveyed the food selection for a few moments before making my choices.

"Can I help you sir?" the vendor asks.

"Yes, please," I reply kindly, pointing out what I wanted. "I would like to purchase a bag of these fruits and vegetables, as well as a small package of chicken meat."

The vendor gathers up the different food items and places them in a bag, adding the sealed package of chicken with it before setting it on the counter.

"That'll be five silver pieces," he requests.

I reach down and retrieve the money from my pouch, unintentionally revealing a partial view of my lightsaber to him, which he notices.

"What's that on your belt?" he asks.

I mentally scold myself for my simple mistake but respond to his question.

"Oh this? Just a simple family heirloom I received years ago," I offer as an explanation.

"Huh. Well it does look rather interesting, but well kept," he remarks with a nod of his head, and accepts the money I give him, pushing the food bag over. "Thank you for shopping."

"Thank you as well good sir," I reply with a smile, taking the bag and moving off.

I sling the strap of the bag and start to make my way out of the town, ready to head back to the shuttle when something gets my attention. I spot an old man garbed in red Fire Nation clothing with a cane, accidentally dropping a bag he was carrying. The contents spill out on the ground, and he sighs sadly, moving to pick it up, but struggling.

"Here, let me help with that," I offer, crouching before him and gathering up his items for him.

"Oh, thank you so much sir," he says gratefully.

I stand back up and return the bag to him, which he accepts with a grateful nod.

"There you are," I tell him.

"Your kindness is gratefully appreciated sir," he replies, observing me for a moment with a smile. "You aren't from around here I imagine?"

"No, merely traveling around the world to see the sights," I offer in explanation. "The forest here is quite beautiful."

"Yes, the trees are lovely," he says in agreement. "Tomorrow morning I'm actually planning to take a stroll through the forest pathways. Nature is always a great wonder."

"That sounds wonderful," I reply, a little concerned when I hear his destination. "However it may be risky, as a few people live in the forest that are not fond of the Fire Nation, and might not like you being there."

He lets out a sorrowful sigh. "Yes, the Freedom Fighters. They wish to rid this valley of the Fire Nation presence here, but they don't understand that everyone is content."

"Maybe they will see that someday," I offer reassuringly.

"I hope so as well," he replies in agreement. "I never did catch your name?"

"Jinn. Qui-Gon Jinn," I answer.

"Hmph," he hums in amusement, smiling good naturedly. "An unusual name. You definitely aren't from around here that's for sure!"

We both chuckle in amusement, and I can't help but muse on how right he was. If only he knew how far away I really did travel...

"Well, I must be getting off," I tell him.

"Of course, of course. Safe travels!" he says, gesturing with his cane in farewell.

"And to you as well my friend," I reply with a smile, raising a hand to wave and then heading out.

Yes, the people in this town truly are what the rest of the world should be like, and what I hope to help them all acheive with the Avatar. Perhaps his is more hope for quicker peace between the Nations than I originally thought.

I hope those Freedom Fighters can understand this as well, before someone gets hurt.

* * *

I was almost back to the ship near dusk when my comlink beeped, signaling a message from R5. I plucked it from my belt and held it up to my head, answering.

"What is it R5?" I ask.

My brow furrows in concern and worry when I hear his urgent response, not liking what he was saying.

"A group of fighters found the shuttle?" I question, and he beeps in confirmation. "Alright. Keep it locked up, I'll be there very soon."

I end the transmission and shoulder my bag of supplies briefly before continuing towards the shuttle, although at a quicker pace. It took me about two more minutes before I arrived at the landing sight in its small clearing, far enough away from the main path that nobody would investigate.

Apparently not.

A group of Freedom Fighters were huddled outside of the shuttle, examine it and also attempting to figure it a way inside. Some of them were banging on it with their weapons briefly, others were searching with their hands.

"Think it's Fire Nation?" a boy asks.

"Well of course it's Fire Nation, they make the machines!" a girl snaps at him.

"Well excuse me for asking Suru!" the boy retorts. "This thing doesn't even look like anything the Fire Nation has made!"

"Shut it you two!" an older boy says firmly. "Jet wants us to figure out what this is, and what's inside it, and that's what we'll do!"

Jet must be the name of the boy leading the Freedom Fighters then, the one with the hooked swords.

"If he wants us to open it, why didn't he just bring the Avatar to do it?" Suru demands.

Aang, Katara and Sokka are here? Maybe it would be better if I stayed here a little longer. Perhaps I could introduce myself formally, and try and reason with Jet about how he fights the Fire Nation.

"You clearly don't listen to anything smart-mouth," the first boy retorts mockingly, causing her to glare at him.

"We can't let the Avatar and his friends know about our plans to rid the valley of the Fire Nation. They wouldn't understand, and would try and stop us," the oldest boy says, and I narrow my eyes suspiciously. "Now help out!"

"Fine!" Suru says angrily, but helps the group of eight to continue searching the shuttle.

From this distance I could see R5 in the cockpit, watching the intruders warily with concern. They hadn't yet noticed him, which was probably a good thing. I raise an arm out of the bushes to get his attention, and he flashes his red sensor at me, letting me know he saw. With that done, I decide to put my plan into affect, and step out of the bushes.

I call upon the Force once again, and it swirls around me in great levels of power, accepting me as its guide.

"Hey, you!" one of the teenagers calls out, having spotted me.

Before the Freedom Fighters could do anything, I close my eyes and calmly stretch out my arm, waving with it brief gestures and bringing the Force on their minds.

"You will leave this area," I tell them.

All eight of them straighten up as the Force affects all of their minds, the mind trick working flawlessly.

"I will leave this area," they all respond.

"You will return to your base and report that this machine was gone," I say.

"I will return to my bass and report that this machine was gone," they repeat.

"You will forget about this encounter," I add.

"I will forget about this encounter," they reply.

"You may leave now," I say in finality, dropping my arm.

"I may leave now," they repeat.

Opening my eyes, I watch as the group all wordlessly gather their things and leave the area, dispersing into the forest in the direction of their hideout. I was satisfied.

Delving into the Force on this planet made me capable of doing things that would otherwise be impossible elsewhere. Affecting eight people with a Jedi mind trick all at once is unheard of, except from only the most powerful Jedi. At most I can only affect one regularly, maybe two if possible, but never eight. With all of this power, I'm wondering if it would be possible to even influence a strong willed person!

However with such great power, the danger of others sensitive to the Force with ill will reminds me how important my job is. And I must also make sure to remember not to abuse this power or take it lightly, lest I lose myself. I serve the Force and the Jedi, first and foremost, to guide and protect others who cannot help themselves, to be compassionate.

Reaffirming myself with my thoughts I head back towards the shuttle, and R5 opens the ramp to allow me entry.

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

Sokka was crouched in the branches of one of the trees with Jet, surveying the dirt trail below them. He still wasn't fond of Jet, and didn't trust him one bit, but if there was a chance to knock some Firebenders out then he was all for it.

Jet cupped his hands to his mouth and whistled a bird call. Several trees down, Pipsqueak and Smellerbee also whistled their own calls, stepping out into view of them. Pulling out his knife, Sokka also used his own surveillance trick by stabbing it into the tree trunk and pressing his ear against it, listening intently.

"What are you doing?" Jet asks.

"Shh... it amplifies vibrations," Sokka whispers back.

"Good trick," he replies in approval, admittedly a little impressed.

"Nothing yet," Sokka whispers, listening to the contractions in his knife. He then picks up a small sound, narrowing his eyes. "Wait! Yes, someone's coming!"

"How many?" Jet asks quietly.

"I think there's just one," he replies.

Jet whistled another bird call out to Smellerbee and Pipsqueak before glancing at Sokka.

"Good work Sokka. Ready your weapon," he tells him.

Sokka pulls his blade out of the tree trunk and looks down determinedly, moving to pull out his club before stopping, spotting the person that was approaching.

"Wait, false alarm. He's just an old man," he tells Jet.

However, Jet ignores Sokka completely and glares fiercely down at the old man. Whipping out his swords with a swipe, he then jumps down from the tree branch and lands in front of the old man, standing up with a cold, furious glare.

"What are you doing in our forest you leech?" Jet demands coldly.

Sokka widens his eyes in shock, watching the scene playing out in horror.

"Please sir, I'm just a traveler," the old man says nervously.

Jet stomps forwards and then swipes his sword, sending the man's cane flying away. The old man backs away in fear and attempts to run, but when he turned around he ran right into Pipsqueak, knocking him right to the ground. Pipsqueak looms over him threateningly, and places his foot on the man's back as he attempted to crawl away.

"Do you like destroying towns? Do you like destroying families?" Jet snarls. "Do you?!"

"Oh, please let me go... have mercy!" the old man pleads.

"Does the Fire Nation let people go? Does the Fire Nation have mercy?!" he roars.

Jet swings his foot back in preparation to kick the old man in the face, but before he could his foot was snagged by Sokka's club. Having arrived just in time, Sokka held Jet's foot back and caused him to stumble before releasing him.

"Jet, he's just an old man!" he exclaims.

"He's Fire Nation!" he retorts, as if that was all the explanation needed. "Search him!"

Pipsqueak holds the old man up while Smellerbee searches him for his belongings.

"But he's not hurting anyone!" Sokka tries to reason.

"Have you forgotten that the Fire Nation killed your mother? Remember why you fight!" Jet argues angrily.

"We've got his stuff Jet," Smellerbee says, holding up a bag.

Pipsqueak throws the man back down to the ground, and the group begins to head out, while Sokka stares at them in disbelief.

"This doesn't feel right!" he tells them.

"It's What has to be done," Jet says firmly. "Now lets get out of here."

The Freedom Fighters all disperse to head back to the hideout, but Sokka continues to stare down regretfully at the old man, his eyes filled with pity and a sense of shame. The old man looks back at him sadly.

"Come on Sokka!" Jet yells.

With great reluctance, Sokka slowly turns away from the old man and runs to catch up with the others.

* * *

Back at the Freedom Fighter's hideout, Aang and Momo were playing with the ziplines once again. He grinns happily as he leaps to a platform that Sokka was on, who was currently sulking.

"Sokka! Look what the Duke gave me!" Aang says excitedly.

He pulls a small pellet from the satchel he was wearing, and with a sly grin, he tosses it on the ground next to Momo, where it explodes with a pop. Momo puffs up like a startled cat and screeches angrily, before leaping at Aang and grabbing the satchel. He then sits on Aang's shoulder and tosses pellets at his feet, causing Aang to dance around with startled yelps.

"Ow! Quit it!" he protests.

Sokka However wasn't paying any attention, sitting with his back to the trunk and staring at the platform before him, frowning. Katara walks up, looking around inquisitively.

"Hey Sokka. Is Jet back?" Katara asks.

"Yeah he's back. But we're leaving," he says firmly.

"What?" Aang asks in confusion.

"But... I made him this hat," Katara says sadly.

From behind her back she pulls out a cap made out of stitched leaves with a flower on top. Sokka gives it a brief glance of annoyance, not impressed.

"Your boyfriend Jet's a thug," he says angrily.

"What? No, he's not," she protests.

"He's messed up Katara," he states.

"He's not messed up, he's just got a different way of life! A really fun way of life," Aang offers as an explanation.

"He beat and robbed a harmless old man!" he exclaims.

"I wanna hear Jet's side of the story," she retorts, glaring at him.

* * *

"Sokka, you told them what happened. But you didn't mention that the guy was Fire Nation?" Jet questions.

The four were currently in one of the lantern-lit huts of the hideout. Jet was sitting on a hammock-bed while the others were standing. Sokka was standing as far away as he could get, grumbling irritably while Aang was wearing the hat Katara made.

"No, he conveniently left that part out," Katara says with a glare.

Sokka throws his arms in the air angrily. "Fine! But even if he was Fire Nation, he was a harmless civilian!"

"He was an assassin, Sokka," Jet retorts calmly.

He pulls out a knife and thrusts it into a nearby block of wood. On the butt of the knife there was a ring, which Jet pulls open to reveal a compartment filled with red liquid.

"See? There's a compartment for poison in the knife. He was sent to eliminate me. You helped save my life, Sokka," Jet explains, putting on a show of thanks for Jet.

"I knew there was an explanation," Katara says confidently.

"I didn't see any knife!" Sokka protests.

"That's because he was concealing it," Jet retorts. "It's not the first time either. Before you arrived there was another man walking through the woods and wearing a poncho."

As Jet was talking, the others listened intently.

"You'd think he was some sort of monk: long brown hair, cryptic speech patterns, but he almost killed us. He was an assassin, just like the old man," Jet tells them all firmly. "Unfortunately he escaped before we could apprehend him, but it is what it is. Since their first attempt failed they sent the old man as a different tactic, concealing this knife to backstab me."

"See Sokka? I'm sure you just didn't notice the knife," Katara reasons.

"There was no knife!" Sokka states fiercely. "I'm going back to the hut and packing my things."

The other two watch him go, Aang feeling sad while Katara was more indifferent, when Jet got their attention again.

"Tell me you guys aren't leaving yet. I really need your help," Jet says hopefully.

"What can we do?" Aang asks instantly.

Jet smiles in apparent relief. "The Fire Nation is planning on burning down our forest. If you both use water bending to fill the reservoir, we could fight the fires. But if you leave now, they'll destroy the whole valley."

Aang and Katara both look at each other in concern before nodding in understanding.

* * *

Back at the hut Sokka was packing his things in quiet anger, tying up his bedroll on the floor. Aang and Katara both enter the room, and the former moves to confront him.

"We can't leave now with the Fire Nation about to burn down a forest!" she says.

"I'm sorry Katara. Jet's very smooth, but we can't trust him," he replies with quiet firmness.

"You know what I think? You're jealous that he's a better warrior and a better leader!" she snaps.

"Katara, I'm not jealous of Jet!" he argues irritably.

"You were willing to trust the other man when we escaped from Zuko and the pirates! That was no different!" she argues.

"Wh- that was completely different, he actually helped saved us from the waterfall!" Sokka retorts. "And if I'm gonna be honest, Jet's description of the other 'so-called assassin' feels suspiciously like that guy!"

"Oh really?" Katara says doubtfully.

"What makes you think so?" Aang asks curiously.

"Think about it! Long hair, a poncho, seems like some monk?" Sokka points out. "Not to mention he put up a good fight against Jet and his posse."

"I guess it does sound like him when you put it that way," Aang admits with a shrug. "I would like to meet him again though!"

"That's ridiculous," Katara scoffs. "Just because it sounds like him, doesn't mean it really was. Besides, you conveniently forgot that the assassin was trying to kill Jet, and I doubt that man would ever want kill someone."

"I know he wouldn't, which is why I'm suspicious!" he exclaims, trying to get his point across. "It's just that my instincts—"

"Well my instincts tell me we need to stay here a little longer and help Jet!" she interrupts angrily, storming out of the hut. "Come on Aang."

Aang offers an apologetic glance before leaving as well. "Sorry Sokka."

By himself, Sokka steams silently, but also feels a little bit of hurt at them not believing what he was telling them.

* * *

 _"Let's go."_

Sokka was woken up by the sound of Jet's voice, and footsteps moving quickly across the wood. He pulls the door flap aside enough to see some of Jet's followers descending on the rope lines. Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, he leaves the hut and quietly follows them, taking a rope line down to a lower branch. He watches as Jet directs the group to push along a loaded barrel of blasting jelly.

Following the group, Sokka hides behind a large clump of bushes as they stop near the edge of a cliff, the town visible below them, as well as a large dam to the side.

"Now listen. You are not to blow the dam until I give the signal. If the reservoir isn't full, the Fire Nation troops could survive," Jet says.

The Duke jumps off the wagon, looking uncertain and doubtful.

"But what about the people in the town? Won't they get wiped out too?" he asks in concern.

Jet places a hand on the Duke's shoulder, looking at him with a sympathetic expression.

"Look Duke, that's the price of ridding this area of the Fire Nation," he says, and then looks towards Longshot. "Now don't blow the dam until I give the signal. Got it?"

Longshot nods in understanding. Hidden in the bushes, Sokka listen to their plan incredulously, shocked that Jet would eve go this far! At the sound of leaves rustling, he frowns before crying out in pain and surprise as Pipsqueak appears, yanking him up by his hair.

Smellerbee pops up as well, holding a knife to his throat, sneering at him. "Where do you think you're going, ponytail?"

Jet watches as Pipsqueak and Smellerbee drag Sokka between them. They throw him roughly to the ground, and he looks up at Jet with a glare.

"Sokka, I'm glad you decided to join us," he comments.

He rubs his shoulder, still glaring. "I heard your plan to destroy the Earth Kingdom town."

"Our plan is to rid the valley of the Fire Nation," he corrects coldly.

"There are people living there Jet!" Sokka tries to reason. "Mothers and fathers and children!"

"We can't win without making some sacrifices," he replies carelessly.

"You lied to Aang and Katara about the forest fire!" Sokka says accusingly, pointing a finger at him.

"Because they don't understand the demands of war. Not like you and I do," Jet says.

"I do understand. I understand that there's nothing you won't do to get what you want!" he states angrily.

Jet shakes his head with a disappointed sigh, giving him a cold look. "I was hoping you'd have an open mind, but I can see you've made your choice."

Pipsqueak and Smellerbee both grab Sokka to hold him. Before he can even react, Jet has his wrist pinned with the hooks of his swords.

"I can't let you warn Katara and Aang," he says coldly, and Sokka is restrained by Pipsqueak and Smellerbee. "Take him for a walk. A long walk!"

"You can't do this!" Sokka exclaims angrily.

"Cheer up, Sokka. We're gonna win a great victory against the Fire Nation today," Jet declares with a confident smirk.

* * *

 **Qui-Gon POV...**

I watched as Pipsqueak and Smellerbee continue to direct Sokka in front of them, keeping myself hidden in the underbrush. I quietly follow them, out of their sight.

"Come on, move along!" the girl says, shoving Sokka forwards.

He stumbles for a moment before catching his footing, glancing back at Pipsqueak and Smellerbee.

"How can you stand by and do nothing while Jet wipes out a whole town?" he asks incredulously.

"Hey listen Sokka, Jet's a great leader. We follow what he says, and things always turn out okay," Pipsqueak replies firmly.

"Then it seems Jet has much to learn about leadership," I speak up, making myself known.

The three of them glance over in surprise at me before I blow Pipsqueak and the girl away from Sokka with a powerful Force push. They both slam into two tree trunks and fall to the ground unconscious, while Sokka gapes at me in shock, and then recognition.

"You again?" he asks in bewilderment.

"Indeed," I reply, coming to stand in front of him. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm good," he answers, pulling himself from his bewilderment. "I had actually already freed myself when you came along."

He separates his hands from behind his back to reveal the knotted rope held loosely, which he untied while walking. I smile at him, and he stares back at me, still a little surprised.

"Uh, how did you do that anyways?" he asks.

"Do what?"

"Blow those two away!" he specifies. "It was like you were Airbending! Are you an airbender?"

"No, I am not," I tell him.

"Then how did you do that? I don't get it!" he says incredulously.

"That, can be explained later when we've joined with the others. For now, I suggest we move to warn the town of Jet's plan before it is too late," I advise.

He moves, about to respond with more questions before stopping himself, realizing that I was right.

"Alright, but we've gotta find Appa first," he says in agreement.

I raise a quizzical eyebrow at him. "Appa?"

"Yeah, our giant flying sky-bison!" he replies. "I didn't really believe it at first either."

A few loud stomps suddenly boom around us from our right, and we look over to see the large, six-legged white bison marching towards us, who I assume to be Appa. He growls at us happily, and although I saw him briefly before this is my first good look at him, and he is definitely a strange creature for sure.

"Guess we don't have to look for him," Sokka remarks.

"So it would seem," I reply in agreement.

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

Having arrived at the edge of the cliff, Katara and Aang both look down at the base of the dam, where four of Jet's Freedom Fighters are unloading barrels of blasting jelly from the wagon and arranging them.

"...What are they doing?" Katara questions.

"Hey, those are the red barrels he got from the Fire Nation," Aang notices.

"Why would they need blasting jelly?" she asks in confusion.

Aang thinks for a moment before widening his eyes in horrified realization. "Because Jet's gonna blow up the dam!"

"What?" she asks in bewilderment. "No, that would destroy the town. Jet wouldn't do that."

Nevertheless, Aang snaps his glider open and runs for the ledge, holding it on his back.

"I've gotta stop him!" he says firmly.

"Jet wouldn't do that..." Katara says quietly, trying to convince herself.

Before Aang could reach the edge, Jet suddenly dashes out of nowhere and snatches the glider from Aang. He yelps in alarm, wobbling precariously on the edge for a moment before using an airbending move to correct himself.

"Yes I would," Jet states firmly.

"Jet... why?" Katara asks, hurt.

"Katara, you would too if you just stopped to think. Think about what the Fire Nation did to your mother! We can't let them do that to anyone else, ever again!" he says fiercely, a dark look in his eyes.

"This isn't the answer!" she argues.

"I want you to understand me Katara," he replies, turning around to face her. "I thought your brother would understand, but-"

Katara's eyes widen at the mention of Sokka, fear and guilt shooting through her. "Where's Sokka?!"

"Katara..." Jet says sadly.

Tears begin falling from Katara's eyes as Jet reaches out to touch her face. Reopening them, her face contorts to one of fury, and with an angry yell she throws out a burst of water to send Jet flying, quickly drawing it back in.

"I need to get to the dam!" Aang exclaims, dashing for his glider.

Before he could reach and grab it, the glider is pinned by one of Jet's swords, and he yanks it back with his hooks. He places the staff on his back and then advances forwards dangerously, swinging his swords around at him.

"You're not going anywhere without your glider!" he says angrily.

* * *

 **Qui-Gon POV...**

Sokka and I both rushed into town, headed for the more populated areas by the marketplace. Once there, Sokka spots a crates and runs over to it, stepping on top and then staring at all of the people around us.

"Everyone, please listen up! You're all in danger!" he shouts at the top of his lungs, immediately getting everyone's attention.

"Any moment now, the dam just up the river is going to break, and this entire town will be destroyed by the flood!" I explain loudly.

"You have to evacuate the town right now!" Sokka adds.

"Hold on a minute, who do you two think you are?" some shouts angrily.

We look over to see a troop of Fire Nation soldiers marching towards us, not looking happy. Sokka gets down from the crate apprehensively, but I place a reassuring arm on his shoulder.

"Please listen to our words. The town is in imminent danger from massive flooding," I tell them.

"The dam is about to explode!" Sokka says.

One of the soldiers scoffs disbelievingly. "That's a lie. The dam doesn't fill up very high at this time of year, and it has withstood even the toughest storms."

"Please, we're telling you that it will happen! Someone's going to blow it up!" Sokka argues.

"If the dam were in danger of exploding then we would be the first to know!" the soldier snaps angrily.

"The group calling themselves the 'Freedom Fighters' have placed stolen barrels of explosives there just this morning, and used the help of a waterbender to fill up the river," I explain.

Sokka's face blanches a little bit at the knowledge that Katara and Aang helped to fill the river, but he remains firm.

"That's preposterous," a soldier disagrees.

"Why are you trying to get us to leave our homes anyways?!" one of the citizen's from the crowd yells out.

"You're trying to make it easier for invaders to take this town, aren't you?" the Fire Nation soldier accuses.

"They must be spies!" another exclaims.

"Wh- no we're not!" Sokka protests.

"We will not be forced out of our homes!" another citizen shouts.

"Please, you must heed our warnings before it is to late!" I try to reason.

"Arrest these two!" the soldier orders.

"Wait, wait!" someone calls out, pushing through the crowd. "You must believe them!"

Everyone looks over to see the old fire Nation man approaching us in support. Sokka widens his eyes in surprise, and a small smile comes across my face.

"Good soldiers, what these two say is the truth!" he vouches.

"What proof do you have of this?" one soldier questions with a frown.

"I have had the misfortune of encountering those 'Freedom Fighters' yesterday morning, and they attacked me!" he says, looking over at Sokka. "But this boy here saved me before they could cause further harm."

"Is that so?" one soldier remarks, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I did," Sokka admits.

"So you admit you are aligned with these terrorists!" he accuses.

"No I'm not!" he argues angrily.

"We do not wish to see lives lost soldier," I tell him calmly. "We want what is best for these people."

"That group in the forest believes that we are nothing but heartless monsters, and wish to see us wiped out," the old man says sadly, and then gestures to me. "This man here warned me against strolling through the forest, but I wrongly believed I would be alright."

The soldiers all glanced at each other while the old man stares at them firmly, standing by us in support. "You must heed their word for the safety of this town!"

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

Aang was headed for the ground, intent on recovering his glider. But before he could Jet swings around and kicks him into a tree trunk. He grunts in pain upon hitting the tree and then falls to the hard ground below, landing with a thud next to his glider.

A small stream of water was flowing beside him, but Aang was slow to get up. Jet then lands on the ground, but before he can take another step, he his hit by a powerful water strike. Katara moves forwards and uses water from the river to throw Jet against the trunk of the tree. she continuously slams him back with furious water blasts, and then with narrowed eyes blows cool air on the water. Jet stumbles back into the tree trunk, grimacing as the water covering him is turned into strong ice, rendering him trapped.

"Why, Jet? I can't believe I trusted you!" Katara says, heart broken. "You lied to me. You're sick and I trusted you!

The sound of a signal call imitating a bird is then heard from the valley, and they both look over in alarm at the noise. Jet then responds with his own signal call, a smug and victorious grin on his face.

"What are you doing?" Katara demands.

"You're too late," he states triumphantly.

"No!" she gasps in horror.

Aang snaps open his glider and runs for the nearby cliff. However the fight with Jet had shredded the glider's wing, rendering him with no air lift and slams back into the ground near the edge. Katara runs over to help him.

"Sokka's still out there. He's our only chance," Aang groans sadly.

"Come on, Sokka. I'm sorry I ever doubted you. Please!" Katara pleads against all hope.

That hope quickly died as they watched a fiery arrow arcing down to the base of the dam, courtesy of Longshot.

"No..." she whispers in horror.

The arrow hits the blasting jelly at the base of the dam, causing a tremendous explosion. The dam was blown apart, releasing hundreds, if not thousands of gallons of hot water that floods down the previously small river. It floods into the town, and then a massive wave crashes over its entrance, completely destroying all of the buildings in its path. Large amounts of supplies and debris now clutter the river.

"Sokka didn't make it in time," Aang says in despair.

"All those people..." she whispers, before rounding on Jet with a furious gaze. "Jet you monster!"

"This was a victory, Katara. Remember that," he states calmly. "The Fire Nation is gone and this valley will be safe."

"It will be safe! Without you!" Sokka suddenly says, causing the group to widen their eyes in shock

Sokka rises up above the cliff astride Appa, with Momo in tow as well. Katara and Aang stare up at him joyously.

"Sokka!" she exclaims.

"Not just me," he replies with a smile.

From the trees beside the cliff emerged Qui-Gon, causing them all to stare in even more bewilderment.

"Woah! When did you get here?" Aang asks in amazement.

"YOU?!" Jet shouts in disbelief, glaring angrily.

"Me," he replies with an amused smile.

"All of you get away from that man! He's a no good, Fire Nation thug! He tried to assassinate me and my team in cold blood!" Jet roars.

"Unfortunately for you Jet, lying won't work here," Sokka retorts coldly. "We've already met him before, and he helped us escape from the Fire Nation."

"It is not wise to judge people based on first appearances," Qui-Gon advises.

"That is good wisdom," Aang says with a smile, nodding his head in agreement.

"Oh and just so you know, we warned the villagers of your plan, just in time," Sokka informs Jet.

"What!?" Jet growls in disbelief.

"At first they didn't believe us. The Fire Nation soldiers assumed we were spies," he explains calmly. "But one man vouched for us: the old man you attacked. He urged them to trust us, and we got everyone out in time."

"Sokka, you fool! We could've freed this valley!" Jet exclaims.

"Who would be free? Everyone would be dead," he retorts.

"You traitor!" Jet snarls.

"No, Jet. You became the traitor when you stopped protecting innocent people," Sokka states coldly.

"What you have to understand Jet, is that not everyone in the Fire Nation is heartless as you've led yourself to believe," Qui-Gon says. "To blame an entire Nation only for the actions of a few, no matter how traumatic the event was, will lead you down a dark path."

"The Fire Nation started this war! They've hurt so many people!" Jet roars.

"But that doesn't make them monsters," he tries to reason. "All sides of the conflict suffer during war. It doesn't matter who wins or loses."

Aang, Katara and Sokka all listened intently to what he was saying, marveling at how wise his reasoning was. Jet however was still too lost in his rage to believe him though.

"Katara, please. Help me!" he pleads.

Katara turns her back on him with her eyes closed, trying to hide her hurt feelings of betrayal. "Goodbye Jet."

She and Aang both climb into Appa's saddle, looking down in confusion upon realizing Qui-Gon wasn't following.

"Aren't you coming?" Aang questions.

"Don't tell me you're gonna leave this time," Sokka grumbles.

"Oh I'll meet up with you shortly for a more formal introduction," he reassures them. "I have something else to attend to first, but about two miles for here is an outcropping on the mountain. I'll meet you there."

The gang all glances at each other in confused bewilderment, before eventually Aang nods down at him in acceptance. "Alright, if you say so."

"Yip yip."

At Sokka's words and a flick of the reins, Appa takes off back into the sky to soar amongst a few wispy clouds.

"We thought you were going to the dam. How come you went to the town instead?" Aang asks.

"Lemme guess. Your instincts told you," Katara says with a knowing smile.  
"Well, that's actually when the guy came along and suggested we head to the town," he corrects with a shrug, but grins proudly. "But hey, sometimes my instincts are right."

"Um... Sokka? You know we're going the wrong way from that outcropping, right?" Aang points out.

sokka widens his eyes briefly, before turning Appa around.

"...And sometimes they're wrong," he admits.

* * *

 _The formal introductions come in the next chapter! :O_


	6. Chapter 5 - Questioning & Discussion

_**Earth Kingdom Forest; Reylea**_

 **3rd person POV...**

On their way towards the rocky outcropping that Qui-Gon told them about, Sokka decided to share his experience with the others. They were bursting with questions, and Aang was really hopeful and excited based on what he was hearing.

"So you're saying that he used airbending?!" Aang asks excitedly.

"I said it _looked_ like he was airbending," Sokka corrects.

"What do you mean looked?" Katara asks in confusion.

"That's what he said," he replies with a shrug. "I thought it was airbending to, but he insisted it wasn't."

"Well whatever it was, I can't wait to talk to him! He reminds me so much of the monks!" Aang says with a grin. "What's his name?"

Sokka falters sheepishly, realizing something. "Uhh... well, I actually still don't know."

"What?" Aang asks incredulously.

"You spent all that time with him, and not once did you bother to ask his name?" Katara asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey in my defense, we had much more important things to worry about!" he retorts.

Katara rolls her eyes back at him, and Sokka looks forwards with a pout. They continue flying for about another minutes when Aang leans out of the saddle, pointing down at the range of rocky hills below them, having identified the outcropping.

"There it is Sokka!" he calls out.

Sokka pulls the reins to direct Appa in the direction of the outcropping, and the bison happily complies with a low growl. As they get closer however, they suddenly spot something on the outcropping that leaves them all confused, and slowly become bewildered.

"Woah..." Aang murmurs.

"What is that thing?!" Sokka asks incredulously.

"It, looks like a... metal house?" Katara offers.

"How did he get here so quickly?!" Aang points out in surprise.

Sure enough, the could just barely make out Qui-Gon's figure on the ground next to the strange metal house, apparently in some sort of kneeling position.

* * *

 **Qui-Gon POV...**

I arrived on this outcropping a couple minutes ago, and now sat on the empty rock in light meditation, kneeling in the proper stance. Through my meditation I can sense the swirling energy of this planet once again, as well as the approach of Aang, Katara and Sokka, as well as their animal companions. I can also sense their surprise and curiosity at the sight of my ship, not realizing what it is. I allow myself a small smile of amusement as they touch down on the ground across from me, and open my eyes to look at them.

"Hello," I greet them.

"Hi!" Aang replies joyfully, jumping off of Appa.

The other two climb down more slowly, and I stand up from my position on the ground to face them.

"How did you get here so fast?" Katara asks.

"Yeah, and what is this thing?" Sokka adds in bewilderment. "Looks like something the Fire Nation would make."

"Sokka-" Katara starts in disapproval.

"Hey, I'm not judging!" he quickly replies defensively. "I'm just saying, maybe he stole it or something. Did you steal it?"

"No, it is mine," I answer.

"Oh," he replies dumbly.

"You know, you know who we are, but we never bothered to ask for your name," Aang points out curiously.

"Oh yes, of course," I realize as well. "I am Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Nice to meet you Qui-Gon," he replies, bowing formally.

I smile at him and bow my head respectfully as well, looking up to face them. "Well, I can imagine you have many questions. And considering I'm in no hurry, you're free to ask away."

The trio shares a few quick glances, grouping together and whispering for a few moments before separating, and Katara looks up.

"Um, who are you exactly? I mean, what do you do? Are you a traveler?" she asks curiously. "Some kind of monk?"

"I am a bit of both," I admit. "I am traveling, and I suppose to others you can definitely say I am some sort of monk, or spiritual teacher."

"A spirit teacher?" Aang asks excitedly.

"Not exactly a teacher by your standards, but I am familiar with the practice. In a certain way," I explain.

"Well, maybe you could help me!" he says eagerly. "As the Avatar I'm supposed to also be the bridge to the spirit world, but I don't know how to do any of that. Or how to contact my past lives."

"I thought you figured that out at the Temple," Katara says with a frown.

"That was just on the solstice. He said I'd be able to contact him whenever, but I don't know how," Aang replies helplessly.

"Well, how is he supposed to help you then?" Sokka asks bluntly, gesturing over at me. He then widens his eyes apologetically. "No offense."

"None taken," I reassure him.

"Do you think you could help me get into the spirit world? Maybe even talk to my past lives?" Aang asks hopefully.

"I've never attempted to enter the spirit world before, and as for your past lives, that is up to you to figure out," I tell him, and he looks down glumly. "But I do think I can provide some help if you so need it."

He perks up again and nods in content. "Ok, I'll take it."

"Alright, I got another question," Sokka states with narrowed eyes. "How did you blow away Pipsqueak and Smellerbee? You said it wasn't airbending, but I'm still suspicious."

"I was wondering when that would come up," I remark. "But this answer will require a lot of explaining, so I suggest sitting down."

The three kids look around, and Aang scratches his head sheepishly. "Well, if I knew how to earthbend, I could make us some seats."

"That's fine, I can handle it," I reassure him with a smile.

They look at me quizzically, but pay them no mind, Glancing over, I spot two small boulders nearby, one which could fit perfectly as a seat for me, and the other which could serve as a bench for them. Raising a hand casually, I use the Force to bring the two rocks over, and they all gape in surprise at the sight. Once they're in position, I sit down in my chair, while they continues staring at me and their bench in bewilderment.

"I suppose that's a more direct answer," I remark with a chuckle.

"How did you do that?" Katara asks.

"I'll explain it in a moment. Please sit," I ask politely, gesturing towards the bench.

They do so, and Aang glances at the others for a moment. "Qui-Gon's right though, that wasn't airbending. He wasn't using any airbending currents with that."

"So, are you an earthbender?" Katara theorizes.

"No, he can't be. He blew away Pipsqueak and Smellerbee without touching them, or using any earth," Sokka frowns in disagreement.

"What was that?" Aang asks with intrigue.

"What you just witnessed my friends, was the Force," I tell them.

"And what's the Force?" Katara asks.

"The Force is many things," I admit. "But in a simple sense, the Force is what gives me, and many others like me, their power. It's an energy field that is created by all living creatures and plant life, and it binds everything together."

"That's the simple explanation?" Sokka asks dryly.

"I... think I get it," Aang slowly says, before noticing something. "Wait, you said others?"

"There are many others like me, yes," I confirm with a nod.

"But, I've never heard of the Force before," Katara says in confusion.

"The Force isn't something that can be seen, but it is there," I say firmly.

"If that's true then why does nobody else ever use it- actually, why has no one even heard of it?" Sokka asks doubtfully.

I take a moment to contemplate my response. "Now this, is where it gets more difficult to explain... Would any of you believe me if I were to tell yuou that I'm actually not from your world?"

They all blink in bewilderment and confusion, and Sokka snickers in disbelief. Aang furrows his brow thoughtfully.

"You mean... you're a spirit?" he asks with a wide eyes.

"No, I'm not a spirit either. When I say another world, I mean literally," I state, pointing a finger up at the sky.

"Ok, that's just stupid. There aren't other planets with people on them. How would you even travel up there anyways?" Sokka replies disbelievingly. "It's all a bunch of nonsense."

I shake my head with a small smile of amusement, and glance at Aang. Reaching into my pocket, I pull out my Lotus tile and toss it to Aang, who quickly catches it with a startled yelp.

"Tell me young Avatar, what do you see on that tile?" I ask him.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Sokka asks incredulously.

However Aang still looks at it for a moment, frowning in confusion and glancing back up at me. "Uh... a White Lotus tile?"

"Flip it over."

He does so, and narrows his eyes curiously at the Jedi Order symbol. "Huh... I think I recognize this symbol."

"What is it?" Katara asks.

"It's just from an old kids story Monk Gyatso used to tell me," Aang says with a fond smile. "The story goes that there's some guy who also helps watch over the world with the Avatar, called the Watcher. Supposedly he or she is, from another world themselves. That's basically it."

"So he has a token showing the symbol of a children's story, that's great," Sokka deadpans sarcastically.

"Except it isn't a simple children's story," I correct him. "The Watcher is in fact, very real."

"Really?!" Aang asks with wide eyes.

"What do you mean the Watcher is real?" Katara asks.

"You're kidding, right?" Sokka asks with a raised eyebrow.

"No Sokka, I am not kidding," I reply with a smile.

"If the Watcher is real... then do you know him? Is that what you're saying?" Aang asks curiously.

"Well of course I know him Aang," I state with a grin, gesturing to myself. "He's me!"

Aang, Katara and Sokka all stare at me in bewilderment, and then Sokka lets off a fake yawn. "Alright. I respect you a big deal for the stuff you've done Qui-Gon, so trust me when I say I mean no offense when I think you're speaking total monkey-feathers."

"Sokka!" Katara scolds.

"What? Aren't you hearing him too?" he asks incredulously.

"If you're really the Watcher... does that mean you really are from another world?" Aang asks.

I smile at him in response, gesturing towards my ship. "Why do you think this is here?"

"Uhh... a metal house? Rolling machine?" Sokka suggests.

"No, it is not either of those. It is actually a ship. One which lets me fly up into space and cross the stars," I tell them.

"Woah..." Aang breathes out in awe.

"Really? Well how does it do that?" Katara asks incredulously.

"A metal machine can't fly!" Sokka protests. "It doesn't make sense!"

"Yet your bison Appa can fly," I point out.

"He does have a good point Sokka," Aang admits.

"Wh- that- that's completely different!" he argues. "You're expecting me to believe that this hunk of metal can fly through the air? Not to mention space?"

"Where I come from, technology is thousands of years ahead of yours, which makes space travel a common thing," I explain.

"How advanced? I wanna see some proof!" Sokka challenges.

"If you insist," I reply with an amused smile.

Reaching into my cloak, I pull out my lightsaber and then hold it up, activating the familiar green blade. Once again they all stare in surprise and awe at the sight, even Sokka admittedly fascinated.

"What is that?" Katara asks in amazement.

"This my dear, is a lightsaber. It is the standard weapon of a Jedi Knight," I tell her.

"Jedi Knight?" Aang asks.

"It is what I am. Those who use the Force, and are trained to its potential are called Jedi. There are different ranks, but most are known as Knights. I'm above that, at the rank of Jedi Master," I explain, putting my lightsaber away.

"I thought you were saying you were the Watcher," Sokka recalls suspiciously.

"I am that too," I confirm with a nod. "There is only one Watcher at a time, but the only ones who know of the role are the Grand Master, the leader of the Jedi Order, and the Watcher's themselves."

"Why's that?" Katara asks. "Why wouldn't the rest know about you being the Watcher?"

"Most of the galaxy doesn't know that this planet exists. And it is best that it remains this way," I inform them. "Having lived here all your lives you may not realize it, but this planet is unusually strong in the Force. And if people with bad intentions were to discover this place... or its protector..."

At this statement, I give Aang a pointed look, and he widens his eyes in realization. The others all realize the implication as well, and look a little worried.

"...then the consequences would be severe," I finish.

"So, your purpose as the Watcher is to protect Aang from outsiders that might try and hurt him?" Katara asks slowly.

"That's one part of it, yes," I confirm with a nod.

"If these 'Watcher's' are supposed to protect him, then why have we never heard about them before?" Sokka asks with a frown.

"We only intervene if it is necessary. We protect the Avatar from threats not of this planet, but from beyond. The fate of the planet itself is left to the Avatar to protect," I explain.

"That's... kind of a scary when you think about it," Aang admits.

"I wouldn't worry Aang. The lack of a presence from the Watcher means there are no outside threats," I reassure him.

"So... why are you here now?" Katara asks nervously.

The others share the same worried expression, coming to the conclusion that it must mean there is an outsider here to harm Aang. I let out a quiet sigh, and go to explain why.

"It has not gone unnoticed that these last hundred years have been nothing but war between the nations," I tell them. "My predecessor is fading in life, yet he did not fail to miss one of the most stunning revelations of all: the return of the Avatar."

They all widen their eyes, and the two siblings glance at Aang for a moment before returning heir attention to me.

"When you triggered the Avatar State, your return lit up like a beacon to us. We knew then that you had returned," I say.

"That's just like what Shyu said!" Aang exclaims. "One of the Fire Sages. He said that the eyes of Avatar Roku's statue began to glow!"

"Any artifact connected to the Avatar gives a sign when you enter the Avatar State," I explain. "This is most predominant in statues."

"So you came here because Aang returned?" Katara asks.

"Yes. My predecessor felt that it was also time for the Watcher to reveal themself fully to the Avatar," I add firmly. "For far too long your world has been shaken through a century of war. As such, I am hoping to help you on your quest to restore balance to the world."

Aang, Katara and Sokka all look at each other, eyes wide as they consider what I'm saying. They then turn back to face me with serious gazes.

"If you're offering help, then as the Avatar I'd be happy to accept it, Master Jinn," he says formally, clasping his hands together and inclining his head in a shirt, formal bow. I return it with an incline of my head as well.

"I'm still finding it a little hard to believe that you are what you say you are..." Sokka admits with a thoughtful frown. "But at this point I've seen enough weirdness to go along with it."

"Weirdness?" Katara asks with a raised eyebrow.

He gestures furiously at me, my ship, Appa, and even Aang with a few shrill grunts to emphasize his point. I chuckle in amusement at his reaction, while Katara just rolls his eyes.

"So if you came here to help us, then how did you get mixed up with Zuko?" Katara asks.

"Oh yeah. That was weird..." Sokka says with narrowed eyes.

"It wasn't exactly him I was seeking to talk to, but actually his uncle," I admit.

"His uncle?" Katara replies in confusion.

"Indeed," I confirm. "Iron and I... we share common interests over the game of Pai Sho."

"Seriously?" Sokka deadpans.

"Yup," I state with an amused smile. "We met, and he helped me to know my way around a little bit. Also had some heartfelt conversations with him. He's a good man."

"If he's so good then why is he hanging around Prince Hothead?" Sokka asks doubtfully.

"In his defense, Iroh does seem like a nice guy," Aang admits.

"Yeah, he never really bothers to attack us or do much, he just accompanies Zuko really," Katara points out.

Sokka opens his mouth to argue, and then closes it with a thoughtful look before shrugging in agreement. "Yeah, I see where you're coming from."

"I know it may be hard to believe but, Iroh and Zuko - Zuko especially - have had difficult lives, and I think that when it comes to it, they can distinguish right from wrong," I tell them.

"I get his uncle, but are you sure that's the case with Zuko? That's probably the most farfetched thing of all," Sokka says doubtfully.

"I don't expect you to agree, that's just my own analysis of their situation," I reply. Sokka and Katara still seem doubtfully and don't believe my reasoning, but Aang is considering the idea. At least a little bit.

"I do have another question, which I'm really interest in," Aang says curiously. "Who exactly are the Jedi?"

"Well as you know, as Jedi we possess the Force. At a young age we go to be trained by the Order, and serve the galaxy as peacekeepers. We make sure that conflicts do not arise, and follow a set of standards in our code to keep that peace," I explain.

"That sounds kind of like my job as the Avatar!" Aang remarks with interest.

"Definitely. It is similar in a way, although being a Jedi is not an easy lifestyle. We have to give up many things that others have or take for granted," I admit.

"Like what?" Sokka asks.

"Well for starters, we aren't allowed to get married, or make attachments with each other," I state.

"You can't have attachments?!" Katara asks incredulously. "Why not?"

"As Jedi, our focus is on the greater good of the galaxy, not our own well-being. We don't have many personal belongings either, living simple lives," I tell her.

"Some of the monks were like that too," Aang comments.

"I can imagine so," I reply in agreement.

"If you're going to be helping our group, then you're flying with us too, right?" Katara asks.

"Unfortunately, I cannot," I reply. "While I am the current Watcher, I still have other duties to attend to as a Jedi, namely the training of my own padawan. Every two weeks I must return back to the Jedi Temple and continue his training, or do other assignments given to me by the Jedi Council."

"I can understand where you're coming from. Responsibility," Aang admits with a sigh.

"Something that nobody can avoid, despite how much we may wish to," I say in agreement.

"How often do you think we'll be seeing you?" Katara asks.

"That, cannot be determined I'm afraid," I admit. "But I will show up whenever possible."

"Makes you sound like some sort of, 'Guardian Angel,'" Sokka says sarcastically, emphasizing it with air quotes.

"More or less," I reply with an amused shrug.

"Wow. That's not freaky at all," he retorts dryly.

* * *

 _Little bit longer to update, but I hope it was enjoyable nonetheless! Really dialogue heavy chapter here! Also couldn't really find a proper way to end the conversation so I just... ended it with a joke. :P_


	7. Chapter 6 - Surprise Attack

**_Hidden Location - Unknown Regions_**

 **3rd person POV...**

"The time has come, my very young apprentice," the Dark One says softly.

"What do you require me to do, my Master?" the apprentice asks dutifully.

"Reylea has been at war for a century, and now the Avatar has finally returned," he replies. "Go there, and end the cycle once and for all."

"How do you wish me to proceed?"

"Align yourself with the Fire Nation if you feel the need. They are driven by power and greed, and carry a great army," he says, smiling. "The perfect tools to manipulate. Then once Reylea is theirs, we can finally begin."

"I will ensure the pathway towards your control of Reylea's power is clear, my Master."

"I have no doubt you shall, dear child."

* * *

 ** _Earth Kingdom Forest - Reylea_**

 **Qui-Gon POV...**

"There's a lot of stuff I'd love to talk about," Aang says eagerly.

"Well, you'll have plenty of time over the next few days before I'll have to go back," I tell him.

"Sorry, But we can't wait around here. We have to get to the Northern Water Tribe so that Aang can learn waterbending," Sokka states firmly.

"Then perhaps I can join you during your travels," I suggest.

"You will? That's nice to hear," Katara says.

"Not just nice, that's great!" Aang exclaims happily.

"But what about your... metal, ship thingy?" Sokka asks, narrowing his eyes. "You're fine with leaving it?"

"My droid will keep the ship hidden in orbit for as long as I am here on the ground," I tell him.

"Your droid?" Katara asks, confused. "What's a droid."

I frown thoughtfully for a moment, thinking about how best to explain the concept of a droid to them.

"I suppose the easiest way to describe a droid to your understanding would be that it is a 'mechanical helper' of mine. They're constructed with technology and assigned to carry out certain tasks," I explain.

"Really? A mechanical helper?" Sokka asks.

"That sounds strange," Aang asks.

"How would you even make something like that out of... whatever technology you space people use?" Sokka questions.

"You'd have to ask someone who makes droids," I shrug in response. "I'm not that kind of person."

"I guess that makes sense," Katara muses. "Different jobs and skills I suppose."

"Ok, so your... 'ship,' can fly into space, and your 'droid' can fly it without you there," Sokka recalls, frowning suspiciously. "Hey, I have an idea! How about you take us to the North Pole in your ship? That would save us loads of time!"

"I can't do that I'm afraid," I reply.

"Aha! I knew it!" Sokka exclaims triumphantly. "Of course you can't, because giant metal boxes don't fly!"

"Well..." Katara starts to say.

"Shushhshshush!" he interrupts fiercely, getting in her face and putting a finger to his lips. "Don't mention Appa again!"

Katara glares at him in irritation while Aang watches with bemusement, apparently used to Sokka's behavior. Or so optimistic and happy about everything he doesn't care about it.

"It can fly, I assure you," I retort calmly. "The reason I can't fly you there is because doing so would draw far too much attention. As the Watcher I'm supposed to be hidden from the world. Not to mention your bison can't fit."

"He's right," Aang admits with a nod. "Besides, Appa hates being in small spaces, don't you boy?"

Appa lets out a casual roar in response to his comment, and Aang grins.

"Those are some good points Sokka," Katara adds, smiling at him.

Sokka frowns, bringing a hand to his chin and humming in thought. He then closes his eyes and shrugs his shoulders in acceptance, agreeing in a slightly comical fashion.

"Ok, I admit that flying in a giant box of metal would seriously blow our cover," he says, reopening his eyes. "But that doesn't mean it can fly!"

"Either way, it'll be nice to have you traveling with us for a few days," Katara says politely.

"I hope I can continue to be of help," I reply with a smile. "Now, I suppose I can get myself prepared for this, and also put to rest your doubts, Sokka."

"Be my guest," Sokka replies, grinning.

Smiling to myself I get up from my seat and make my way over to my ship while the kids start packing themselves up. They dissolve into a hushed argument with each other about me, mainly between Sokka and Katara, but the good thing is none of them are at all opposed to me joining them in their quest.

Pressing a button on my comlink opens the ramp entrance to my ship, instantly gaining he others attention. I glance back with a smile to see their surprised looks, Sokka even more baffled, and then walk up the ramp and into my ship. Gathering a small pack of supplies to myself, I Then step over to R5 and pat his dome.

"I'll be traveling with my new companions for a few days. Keep the ship hidden in orbit, and I'll contact you for pickup," I tell him. "And If you receive a message from the Jedi Council, let me know."

R5 beeps in confirmation, and I give him a quick farewell with a smile before departing from the ship, the entry ramp closing up behind me. The kids have gotten themselves and Appa ready now for a flight, and look over once I approach them. At the same time the ships engines start up, and a low roar sounds as the ship prepares itself for flight, the exhaust blowing out hot air. Despite knowing what I've said about it, they all gape in complete bafflement as the ship lifts off of the ground and rises up into the air, soon blasting off for orbit. Within a few seconds it has disappeared to a small dot in the blue sky, the sound of the ship fading away.

I observe them for a few seconds, allowing myself some amusement at their reactions, Sokka especially. He's constantly switching his gaze between me and the sky, struggling to comprehend what just happened.

"Does that dispel your doubts, my young friend?" I ask him, smiling.

Forgetting their shock for a second, Aang and Katara both burst out into fits of laughter while Sokka stares at me incredulously, his expression slowly changing to one of annoyance and embarrassment as he sulks, muttering to himself.

* * *

 ** _Journal #2_**

 _Having come into contact with the Avatar and his companions, I am now getting to know them a bit better._

 _The Avatar is Aang, a very young airbender who lives on as the last survivor of his people, having escaped a massacre that took place at the very start of the 100 Year War. Aang has the support of two friends from the Southern Water Tribe, who freed him from his century long slumber; Katara and Sokka, sister and brother. As fate would have it, Katara is also the last waterbender of her tribe in the South, the population of which was substantially reduced. They are all very young children, Aang being 12, Katara being 14, and Sokka being 15, but they are also very courageous and supportive of each other, and determined to bring balance to Reylea._

 _While I will not always be able to support them throughout their journey, I will see to it that I do what I can. For now I'm remaining at their side to assist in their travels and grow in our relationship, until they have a better understand of things._

 _\- Qui-Gon Jinn - Watcher of Reylea_

* * *

"So, back when I was still learning things we heard a lot of stories about the Watcher," Aang remarks, leaning forward with an eager smile. "Is it true that the first Watcher met Avatar Wan?"

"It is indeed. They first met after he helped defeat the dark spirit Vaatu," I confirm with a nod. "In fact, Avatar Wan got along greatly the Watcher, and they worked to build a relationship between your people and worlds beyond."

"Who's Avatar Wan?" Sokka asks from his position on Appa's head, holding the reins in his hand as we continued our flight.

"The very first Avatar. He became the Avatar by fusing with the light spirit of Raava to stop Vaatu from forcing the world into 10,000 years of darkness," Aang says, frowning. "Didn't you guys ever hear about him?"

"I don't know if people really know that story," Katara admits. "We never really learned much about the Avatar as kids, just the basics."

"I can't believe even that's different," Aang says glumly.

"Sorry Aang, I didn't mean to upset you," she apologizes.

"No, it's fine. It's not you're fault," he replies with a smile, excitement refilling him.

"Wow, interesting," Sokka says dryly. "Don't get me wrong, I'm sure this Wan guy is cool, but why are we having a history lesson?"

"Couldn't you have some respect to listen?" Katara asks, frowning.

"I try, but I'm not good at it," he shrugs dismissively.

"Did you know that Wan was originally a firebender before becoming the Avatar?" I ask Sokka with a smile.

"Wait, what?!" he asks incredulously, looking back at me in disbelief.

"Yeah, the cycle started with Fire," Aang says with a nod.

"The first Avatar was Fire Nation?" Sokka asks.

"Well, technically the Four Nations didn't exist yet, but he was a firebender. He used fire to protect the spirits from other humans," he replies, recalling the knowledge thoughtfully. "The Monks used to teach us all about this stuff. Even more so to me when I first learned that I… was the Avatar."

I don't fail to miss how Aang falls off with a sad sigh towards the end of his comment, sensing the faint feelings of guilt and bitterness. The others don't notice it however.

"If the Fire Nation wasn't around yet then that doesn't count," Sokka states, nodding in satisfaction.

"I suppose so," I reply calmly, not disagreeing.

* * *

 ** _The Great Divide - Reylea_**

"Here it is guys, the Great Divide!" Aang declares.

"Wow! I could just stare at it forever," Katara breathes in awe.

It certainly is an impressive sight. The canyon stretches across for several miles, and this is just the width of it; the actual length is much farther away to our left and right, the ends of it not visible from our position. Tons of rock formations and snaking valleys riddle the entirety of the canyon, some areas quite deep while others have high peaks. I've seen impressive sights before so this isn't something entirely new to me, but it is enjoyable nonetheless.

"Okay, I've seen enough," Sokka deadpans.

I suppose everyone has their own interests, and things that don't interest them.

"How can you not be fascinated, Sokka?" Katara demands irritably. "This is the largest canyon in the entire world!"

"Hey, I've already seen the most insane and unbelievable things already within the past day," he retorts, standing beside Appa with the reigns in hand. "Besides, I'm sure we'll be able to see it very clearly from the air while we fly away."

"He does have a point. It'll be nice seeing everything from the air," Aang says in agreement.

"Hmph," I hum to myself in amusement.

Turning away from the canyon, I make my way back over to Appa much more calmly while the others all jump into the saddle, Sokka sitting at the reigns.

* * *

As it was late afternoon when we arrived at the Great Divide, the sunset soon came in the middle of our flight so we decided to land in the canyon and make camp for the night. I sat quietly by myself at the boundary of the campsite, meditating calmly while the others took care of their tasks. Eyes closed, I breathe calmly as I meditate and allow the Force to flow through me, feeling its immense power here on this planet. As always while I'm here my senses are amplified greatly, so I'm able to sense every little thing from a fairly wide range, seeing their signature and power in the Force.

A surprising variety of creatures live in the Great Divide, ranging from insects to large carnivorous creatures that crave any food they come across, living in their own colonies. Closer than them, I can sense the presence of Sock, Katara, and Aang. Sokka's presence in the Force is no different than a regular person, due to being a non bender, but Katara does carry a brighter signature, which glows a soothing blue color. Appa has his own bright Force signature, while Momo's is normal. And Aang… his power is just breathtaking. Through the Force he shines brighter than a star, full of radiant, white-blue light. And connected to him is a wispy trail of light that travels down and to the planet's core, where such tremendous power lays, shining brighter than anything I've ever seen in my entire life. There's so much power held by Reylea… I can't even imagine where it came from, or what it's capable of.

In the middle of my meditation however, I could also still hear the bickering between the two siblings, and manage a small, exasperated sigh. Brother and sister they may be, but it seems they disagree with each other quite a lot.

"Um, aren't you forgetting the tarp?" Katara asks.

"Right… got it," Sokka says.

Through the Force I can sense him tossing the tarp into the tent he's set up.

"Sock, you're supposed to put the tarp on _top_ of the tent. You know, so we don't get _rained_ on," Katara says irritably.

"Ordinarily, you'd be right, but seeing as how it's the dry season, you're not," Sokka replies dismissively. "Besides, that tarp makes a pretty warm blanket."

"But what if it does rain?" she insists.

"But what if it doesn't?" he retorts. "Then I would have put the tarp up for nothing."

"Your- ugh! You're infuriating!" Katara exclaims.

"Katara, why don't you worry about gathering the firewood because that kindling's looking _pretty_ sorry," Sokka says.

"Well, if you don't like my firewood…" Katara replies angrily. "Have it!"

"Fine by me! If you're not going to do your job…"

I hear a few grunts as Sokka messes around with the tent, and then sigh as it all comes tumbling down in a heap. I shake my head at their behavior, trying to get back to my meditation.

"Ok, I got the grub if you guys got the…" Aang starts to say, halting mid sentence in confusion. "Hey, where's the campfire? And what happened to the tent?"

"Why don't you ask Miss Know It All? Queen of the Twigs!" Sokka asks.

"Oh yeah? Well you're Mister Lazy Bum, King of the Tents!" Katara replies angrily.

She picks up a stick and chucks it at Sokka, causing him to yelp in pain as it strikes the back of his head.

"Okay, listen guys. Harsh words won't solve problems, action will. Why don't you just switch jobs?" Aang suggests.

"Sounds good," Katara murmurs.

"Whatever," Sokka mutters.

"You see that? Settling feuds and making peace. All in a days work for the Avatar," Aang says proudly.

Even though the feud was bothersome, I allow myself a small smile as Aang settles the dispute between the two, if only for a temporary reprieve. Returning to my meditation, I let myself relax once more and open myself to the Force, stretching my senses all throughout my surroundings. In doing so however, I sense something that gains my attention… something I don't understand. Focusing on the feeling, I furrow my brow as I try to determine what it is, the presence seemingly hiding itself.

It feels dark.

Opening my eyes, I turn my head and look in the direction where I could sense the disturbance in the Force, frowning as I do so. the sun has now set, turning the sky to a pink and violet/blue color, the landscape darkening. Narrowing my eyes, I start to make out the form of some sort of black object far in the distance, sitting on top of a rock ledge, a flash of light shining off of it to reveal it's surface as being metal. Looking closer and stretching out with the Force, I start to recognize the object for what it is.

…a starship. But... how?

It's right as I identify the mysterious object that I then sense a sudden surge of tremendous power that makes me freeze in surprise, widening my eyes in alarm: the dark side. The presence reveals itself with a surge of the dark side, quickly moving in my direction. Back at the campsite, I notice that Aang also seems to wince in pain, confused.

"Agh, monkey feathers..." he mutters, grimacing.

"What's wrong Aang?" Katara asks in concern.

"I don't know, just some weird... cold, feeling. Probably a headache," he shrugs.

Jumping to my feet, I grab my still-unopened bag and rush over to the campsite with great urgency.

"It's no headache, Aang" I say anxiously. "We need to leave."

"What? What for?" Sokka asks.

"No time for questions. Gather your things and get to Appa, now!" I say firmly, turning to move.

I urgently direct them towards the campsite so that they could begin gathering their things, Appa laying on the ground beside a cliff about fifty feet away. The sky bison then lets out a threatening growl as he looks in our direction. Not at us, but behind us. Hearing the sound of a speeder bike approaching I whip around to see a dark figure speeding for us on a bike, a black cape flapping behind them. Based on their current trajectory they're going to run right into the three kids. The Force screams in warning.

"All of you, drop!" I shout urgently.

Aang, Katara, and Sokka, all glance behind them to see the figure hurtling towards them and drop to the ground with startled cries. The dark figure zooms over them and heads straight for me, jumping off of the speeder bike and pulling something out from their belt. Launching themselves from the bike they flip over top of me and activate a crackling red lightsaber, taking a slash at me. I quickly whip out my own green blade and deflect their strike as they flip over me, turning around to face them.

The black-clothed woman, for based on her appearance she is clearly so, is clad in black robes with some of mask covering her face, her dark brown hair flowing down past her shoulders behind her. She dashes forward at lightning speed and delivers several quick slashes with her crackling red blade, which I just barely block. My green blade crosses with hers in a short blade lock and I shove her back, glancing at the others.

"Go now!" I exclaim.

After dropping to the ground the three of them were watching with wide, shocked eyes, afraid and unsure of this new enemy. But Sokka manages to regain his wits first and gets them all back to their feet, all of them hastily grabbing their things while running over to Appa.

The woman presses her assault with frightening speed, forcing me to back away while deflecting her strikes, our movements kicking up dust. All I can do is react on instinct, being taken completely by surprise at this sudden battle. Her red lightsaber comes swinging around towards my head with deadly buzzing noise, and I duck underneath her swipe to let the blade swing by harmlessly. However her lightsaber hilt suddenly unfolds to double the length, and a second blade pops out of the end to signify the use of a saberstaff. She swings the blade up at me, and I raise my lightsaber to deflect her strike, countering with my own overhead blow. She blocks it, but I follow up by thrusting out my hand and shoving her away with a Force push.

I take a moment to regain my breath, looking up as the woman halts her motion by jabbing her lightsaber into the ground. I raise my lightsaber defensively as she yanks her lightsaber out of the dirt, staring up at me.

"It cannot be..." I murmur to myself, greatly alarmed. "Who are you?!"

"Your greatest fear, Jedi," she hisses back in reply.

I narrow my eyes at her, frowning.

"The Sith are supposed to be extinct," I state firmly.

She just laughs mockingly in response.

"Oh, I'm much more than a Sith. Allow me to show you!" she says sinisterly.

I feel a tremendous surge of dark side energy swelling within her and, with a twirl of her saberstaff, she thrusts her arm forwards and expels it. A cloud of darkness shoots towards me in a vicious manner, also releasing a shrieking cry. I widen my eyes in alarm and quickly raise my hands to create a Force shield, blocking the attack. The cloud pushes and shoves against me like a furious wind storm and I let out a groan, finding myself struggling for once and using all of my power in the Force to protect myself with the shield, my boots ripping through the dirt as I'm shoved backwards.

My saving grace comes when a massive gust of air is blown at the woman, and she's thrown away with an enraged cry, her attack being cut off. I look over to see Appa being the cause, having slammed his tail down, and the kids were all waving at me.

"Come on! Hurry!" Aang shouts.

"Let's move fast!" Sokka urges.

Sparing one last glance at the woman I deactivate my lightsaber and sprint for Appa, using the Force to propel myself up and into his saddle just as he takes flight. The woman stands up from the ground and shoots another cloud of writhing darkness at us, but Aang jumps backward and swings his staff, a fan protruding from the end of it, throwing out a defensive wind gust that blows her cloud harmlessly into the sky.

Now high enough to be safe from harm I collapse against the side of the saddle and gasp for air with heaving breaths, surprised at feeling completely exhausted.

"Are you alright?" Katara asks in concern.

"Well enough," I breathe out.

"What the heck was that?!" Sokka shouts.

"I don't know..." I reply uneasily, thinking hard. "But whoever they are, they are well trained in the ways of the Force..."

"Do you know where they came from?" Katara asks worriedly.

"I'm not sure. But they know about your planet," I say in concern, looking at them all. "And that is very bad news."

"No kidding!" Sokka scoffs in agreement. "That lady was so freaky!"

"Was that another Jedi?" Aang asks worriedly.

"No... no it wasn't," I say slowly.

"But they had a lightsaber, just like you!" Sokka points out.

"Jedi aren't the only ones who wield the Force," I say uneasily, sitting up straighter. "There is another, darker, side of the Force. In the past, the dark side has been used by the ancient enemy of the Jedi: the Sith."

"Ancient enemy?" Aang murmurs anxiously.

"Was that who they were? A Sith?" Katara asks in concern.

"I don't know," I say, unnerved by the situation. "The Sith are supposed to have been extinct for millennia."

"Well that's clearly not the case!" Sokka exclaims. "First it was the Fire Nation, then it was Zuko, and now we have to worry about some freaky Sith person who's supposed to be dead?!"

"Sokka, calm down," Katara says.

"How can I be calm? This stuff is nuts!" he retorts incredulously.

"So Sith use the dark side of the Force, different from Jedi?" Aang asks, and I nod my head. "What should we do?"

I think hard and long for a while, trying to determine the best course of action in the face of this new enemy. In the face of accusation of being a Sith, the woman just laughed, claiming she was 'above' them. That puts into question whether she really is, and the Sith are supposed to be extinct after all. However, this woman clearly uses the dark side, knows about Reylea, and sought us out. Whether it was me or Aang she was seeking is the real question.

Looking at the three of them, I can see they're all afraid. Aang is worried about this woman and the threat she poses, Katara is worried about the safety of Aang and what the woman could do, and Sokka is fearful of this new enemy and furiously trying to figure out how they're supposed to fight them.

"We need to be patient, and wait," I finally respond. "Whoever this woman is, she is dangerous, and should be avoided at all costs. None of you would be capable of facing her."

"Ok, so… just do what we do with the Fire Nation," Katara decides.

"Oh that's just great," Sokka grumbles.

"In the meantime, I need to send a message back to the Jedi, so that they are aware of this new danger," I add.

"Will they come and help?" Aang asks hopefully.

"…I don't know. Only three of us currently know of this place, as it's always been necessary to maintain its secrecy," I tell them. "I'm one of those three."

"But they have too! Surely this is enough to show that our planet isn't… isn't hidden anymore," Katara insists, faltering with unease at the end.

"I know Katara, but there is too much at stake here," I tell her. "But I will do everything in my power to keep you, and Reylea, safe from this new threat."

"Okay…" Aang slowly nods his head. "I need to keep training then. So we make for the North Pole."

"Right, right," Sokka nods in agreement. "For the North Pole."

I lean back against the side of the saddle, deep in thought with a worried expression on my face. My purpose as the Watcher is to keep this planet safe and protected from dark forces, to keep it a secret. And I've already failed in the latter part. Whatever this new enemy is, and what they want…

It can't be good.

* * *

 ** _Hidden Location - Reylea_**

 **3rd person POV…**

"I have arrived on Reylea, my Master. The Watcher, Qui-Gon Jinn, has now been alerted to my presence," she states.

 _"Well done my young apprentice. Jinn, Xanye, and Yoda will now seek to respond,"_ the Dark One responds through a hologram.

"Shall I start enlisting the support of the Fire Nation?" the apprentice asks.

 _"Yes. Use them to your advantage in hunting down the Avatar. Soon, he and the Jedi will converge, and will meet their ends."_

"Very good, my Master," she says with a nod.

 _"Because of you, my dear child, we will soon gain the ultimate power in the galaxy,"_ the Dark One says softly. _"I know you are destined for great things, Sireyla."_

Sireyla bows her head in gratitude and respect, pleased to hear such things. She is more than willing to serve her Master, the one who gave her so much.

* * *

 _New players have entered the field! This can't be a good thing._

 _It seems like Qui-Gon is often the guy who first discovers new enemies right? He's definitely important in how he sets SO many things into motion despite not always being around to help with it._


	8. (important notice)

_**Important Notice:** Hello readers! Sorry for the late uploading schedule (once again) but I've been distracted by other things going on in my life lately. I've also come to an important decision that I think needs to be addressed regarding my stories. I've decided to put everything else on hold so that I can finish the Legacy of Jarik Shan series, as it's taken a lot longer than I originally anticipated._

 _Part of this comes from the fact that maintaining my focus between several stories all at once is really hard to do, while also maintaining a continuous upload schedule. Not to mention the longer it takes to finish this story, the more it hinders my ability to progress and do things in others, specifically the Reylea storyline. There's even something in 'Secrets of Jinn' that ties directly into my plans for what the Sequel era will be like in the Shaniverse, and I don't really want to spoil it prematurely. (in Mysteries of Reylea, dancing around certain things to try and not spoil LOJS V5 is becoming a bit frustrating, and I don't think it helps that story to avoid things like this)_

 _So anyways, all of my stories aside from the Legacy of Jarik Shan (V5 of course, then V2 and V1), is not going to receive any more updates until I finish V5. It may be a bit disappointing, but I think this is the best way to move forward without ruining the overall storyline. There are things that will be revealed in V5 that are absolutely essential to know for everything to make sense going forward._ _I hope you all will understand my reasoning, and here's to hoping I can finish up V5 very soon! I'm planning to have it completed at the very latest by the end of the summer._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** This update message will be removed once "LOJS V5: Rebirth" is completed._


End file.
